


Heated

by bh6addict



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, I'm not sure what it's called, If any of you guys know then tell me what the word is in the comments so I can fix the tags, Is there a word for that?, Knotting, Light Choking, M/M, Male Futanari, Nipple Licking, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Stretching?, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh6addict/pseuds/bh6addict
Summary: When Jim goes into a never-before-seen human-heat, the trolls don't know what to do. Basically this is gonna be a smut-fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is going to be short and it won't have any smut. I'm pretty much just posting it like a pilot episode to see if anyone wants to read it. In later chapters there will be Strickler/Jim, Draal/Jim, and possibly an Aaarrrgghh/Toby chapter if anyone wants to see all that.

Jim groaned as he sat up in his bed. Great. Wet dreams and stomach cramps waking him up in the middle of the night. He still had a few hours before the sun came up, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with this pain in his stomach. He felt like someone was twisting a knife in his small intestine. After a few moments of breathing to try to dull the pain, he sat up. He was going to have to ask his mom to take a look at him. Jim had dragged himself about halfway across the room when something caught his eye. On his dresser, his amulet had started to glow a bright pink. He raised a brow as he went over to the amulet before giving a heavy sigh as a sudden realization washed over him. This must have something to do with the trolls. He gave a pained groan as he climbed out the window, wincing a few times on his decent before he started heading to Troll Market. Surely Blinky would know what to do.

Once in Troll Market, he found it odd that there were only a few trolls out and about. The place was normally hustling and bustling, but he was glad that for once he could get all the way to Blinky and Aaarrrgghh without being shoved or asked for assistance. He held his stomach and whined as he entered Blinky's library. "Blinky.. I think there's something wrong.. My stomach hurts and the- Woah!" Jim gasped as he felt a large nose start to nuzzle against the back of his neck. When he heard a low, rumbling purr, he relaxed and turned to look at the large troll behind him. "Hey buddy.. You scared me. Have you seen Blinky?" Aaarrrgghh simply purred and went back to nuzzling into Jim, this time leaning further down to shove his face into the trollhunter's stomach. "Smell.. Nice," the krubera cooed as he continued to nuzzle him. Jim was confused, but decided to let the troll continue. It felt oddly nice having him rub against his stomach. "Oookay then..." He rested his hand on Aaarrrgghh's head as he glanced around for Blinky.

"Aaarrrgghh, you adorable lummox, what are you running off f-" The four-armed troll gasped sharply as he saw the larger troll burying his face into Jim's torso. "What in Gatto's keep!" He quickly pulled the trollhunter away from Aaarrrgghh, making the boy wince as that sharp pain returned to his stomach full-force. "Master Jim! What in Arcadia is going on here? One minute I'm walking through Troll Market with Aaarrrgghh, the next moment he's just gone, and now I find him with his- Oh dear.. You couldn't possibly be- but humans are-" Jim reluctantly tried to pull away as Blinky held him with all four hands and sniffed at him. "Hey Blinky, what the heck? I was just coming down here to ask you what was going on.." Jim was about to start explaining what was happening, but was cut off as Aaarrrgghh gave a rather harsh nose-push to his lower back, making him jump and turn to look him over. Aaarrrgghh looked off to say the least. His pupils were dilated and his markings were quickly lighting up as he nudged Jim again, this time nearly lifting him onto his face as he nuzzled into his backside.

Blinky quickly pulled Jim away again and the boy clung to the troll, looking at Aaarrrgghh in a mixture of concern and confusion. "Master Jim, you must get out of Troll Market immediately. It was always assumed that humans were betas.. And the trollhunter has always been an alpha, but it's pretty clear to me- and even more so to Aaarrrgghh- that you're going into heat," Blinky explained as he started carrying Jim out of Troll Market. Aaarrrgghh whimpered and tried to follow for a few moments, but after a few 'get back's and 'shoo's from Blinky, the larger troll sat and just watched as Jim was carried out of Troll Market.

"Wait. What?" Jim nearly shouted at this new information, " what do you mean I'm 'going into heat'? I'm not a dog, Blinky!" The troll quickly covered the trollhunter's mouth as he looked around. "Keep your voice down, Master Jim. Surely you don't want to attract any attention at a time like this." Blinky quickly continued through the streets as Jim whimpered and curled in on himself in his arms. Jim held his stomach as he looked up at the troll. "What's happening to me?" the boy huffed. The troll quickly looked between the path in front of him and Jim. "As I said, we trolls had always just assumed your species were all betas, but now it seems that we were wrong. You're going into heat, Master Jim. Either you're a very rare omega-human or we trolls were just never around humans enough to be affected by their pheromones. You have to stay out of Troll Market until this heat cycle passes. Otherwise.. Well.." Blinky paused, placing Jim on the ground as he opened the door to leave Troll Market, "not as many alpha-trolls are as gentle and strong-willed as Aaarrrgghh." Jim's eyes widened as he realised what Blinky was implying, wincing as he was lifted again and carried out into the canal. He clung to the troll and watched him as he carried him to the street. "So.. W-why aren't you.. Y'know.." Blinky's eyes widened before he gave an awkward hum. "Well, Master Jim.. I'm uh... W-Well beta-trolls aren't so driven by those pheromones.. I can smell them, but it's not so intoxicating for me.. As a matter of fact, it has very little effect on me at all," the blue troll quickly explained, carrying the boy down the street rather quickly. Jim nodded and rested his head on the troll, finding that it made the feeling in his stomach lighten just a bit.

"How long is this going to last?" He asked after a few moments. "That depends... For trolls, a heat cycle normally lasts anywhere from one to three months, but there's no telling how long it will last for a human... It could just be a week, or it could last until.. Eh.. well until you've.. 'given in'?" the troll answered, lifting the boy to put him back through his window. Jim blushed as he hesitantly climbed back into his room and looked down at Blinky. "So.. You're telling me that I might have to uh.. do the do... w-with a troll?" Blinky nodded reluctantly and scratched the back of his head. "I'm afraid so, Master Jim.. In the mean time, I'll try to find something to reduce your symptoms.. Just stay away from Troll Market and other trolls for now," the troll responded as he quickly started to leave. Jim groaned softly as he watched him go, biting his lip as he flopped back onto his bed. This was going to be a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the second chapter. Now it's gonna be smutty. This is the Strickler/Jim chapter.

Jim had hardly gotten any sleep when his alarm started to go off. Groggily, he turned it off and started to get up so he could get ready for school. He glanced around the house, giving a sigh of relief when he saw that his mother had already left for work. At least he wasn't going to have to deal with her trying to find out why he was drinking so much water and taking four painkillers at a time. He made himself a small breakfast and an even smaller lunch, grabbing a bottle of pain medicine before he went outside to ride to school with Toby and Claire. "Woah dude.. You don't look so hot," Toby said with a slight sneer as Jim came out. "Do you need to stay home today? I'm sure Mr. Uhl will let you take your test some other time if you're sick," Claire chimed in, walking up to put her hand to Jim's head, "You're burning up, Jim." The boy sighed and brushed her hand away, blushing as he climbed onto his bike. "I'm fine.. But uh.. We need to stay away from Troll Market for a while," Jim muttered as he looked between his friends. They didn't seem to be going through this 'heat' like he was, but if he was going into heat, then what was stopping them from doing the same? "What?" Toby cried, giving a heavy groan, "aw man! Are they all sick or something?" Jim quickly nodded. Technically 'sick' wouldn't be the right word, but it was much less embarrassing to say than admitting that he was in heat and he didn't know if they would be doing it too. "Uh yeah.. Trollflu.. It's really bad down there. Blinky said he'd let me know when it was safe to go back."

The three quickly rode to school, Jim lagging behind for most of the trip. Once they were at the school, they went off to their separate classes. "Jim.. That's a pleasant scent that you're wearing," a voice cooed from down the hall as Jim was walking to his first period. "Oh no," the boy groaned as he turned to find Strickler standing just a few feet behind him. The changeling smirked down at him before resting a hand on his shoulder. Jim quickly brushed his hand off and glared at him. "If you'd like a bit of help in this... desperate time of yours," Strickler purred, bringing his hand to his face before giving it a few sniffs, "hmm.. Feel free to stop by my office at any time." The boy shuddered at the offer. "Back off, Strickler," he huffed, "you're the last troll I would want to be stuck with." The changeling chuckled as he slipped his hand into his pocket and started to walk away. "Suit yourself, Young Atlas.. But keep in mind, I'm likely the smallest alpha you're going to find.. Are you sure you're prepared for a troll five times your size?" Jim could feel his heart drop at the realization, hesitantly continuing on to his class. Strickler had a point, not to mention that Strickler was the most human out of all of his possible options.

He whimpered as he sat down, gripping at his stomach. This was absolutely ridiculous. "Mr. Lake.. Are you feeling alright? I wouldn't want you making the whole classroom ill," Mr. Uhl stated as he walked across the class to stand in front of Jim's desk. The boy looked up at his Austrian Spanish-teacher, sucking in a deep breath. "I-I'm fine Señor Uhl... Just some uh.. stomach cramps.." The teacher raised a brow before shrugging and walking to his desk to pick up a stack of tests. "You will all have thirty minutes to complete your tests," the man boomed as he started walking around and lying the tests face-down on the students' desks, "when the time is up, I will collect them whether they are complete or not." This was how all of his tests were. He really didn't have to explain it every time, but the kids assumed it was some sort of fear-tactic. "Good luck," he said, eyeing Jim as he pushed the button on his stop watch. Everyone quickly flipped their tests over and got to work, but Jim hardly even lifted his pencil as he stared blankly at the paper. It was clear that he was feeling drained, likely from the strain in his stomach. It was only a few minutes before Mr. Uhl walked over to his desk and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you should go to the nurse, Mr. Lake.. You can re-take your test on a later date," the teacher whispered, trying not to disrupt the other students. Honestly, it surprised Jim how forgiving he was being. Typically Mr. Uhl wouldn't even let you off if you were on your death bed. He must've really looked sick. Jim hesitantly nodded and stood up, tossing his bag over his shoulder. "Thank you, Señor Uhl," he huffed before leaving the room. He was just going to ditch school for the day. He knew the nurse wouldn't be able to help, and right about now it sounded nice to just throw up and lie down for the next few hours.

That's exactly what he did when he got home. Honestly, he hadn't expected to feel any better after he threw up, but it had let out a bit of that pressure that was building up in him. He quickly rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth before going to his room to lie down. Once he was in his bed, he curled up and tried to just fall asleep, but his heart kept pounding in his chest. Something about his bed just smelled so nice and inviting. He kept nuzzling into it, pulling the blanket to his nose and breathing deeply. He sighed blissfully when he noticed that the pain in his stomach had faded, but now it was replaced with a different feeling. His heart was racing as his hips bucked. He quickly kicked off his pants and boxers, blushing as he closed his eyes and held the blanket to his nose. There was a burning desire in the boy, but he didn't feel like he had the strength to take care of it himself. He whimpered as he reached down and gripped his hardening length. "Ah geez," he breathed as he gave it a few strokes. This was certainly more intense than anything he had felt before, but it didn't feel like enough. His mind started to go hazy as he let his hands move with a mind of their own. When he felt himself raise his legs, he whimpered and held himself open. He bit his lip as he started pressing his first two fingers into his hole, enjoying the slick feeling around them. He pumped his fingers in and out of himself, constantly massaging as deep inside of himself as he could reach, but he wanted more. He glanced over at his phone, but quickly rejected the idea of calling Strickler. He wasn't going to give in to him that easily. He simply closed his eyes and tried to picture anyone else toying with him. When he finally realised that he couldn't get the changeling out of his head, he reached over and scrolled through his contacts.

The phone only rang twice before Strickler answered. "Hello?" he cooed, voice dripping with lust. Jim shuddered. He could feel himself tighten around the fingers that were still inside of him. "Strickler... I-I need for you to come over," Jim reluctantly admitted, whimpering as he curved one of his fingers into his prostate. He could hear the changeling purr on the other end of the line, and for some reason it was just making him feel even hotter. "I'll be there shortly, Young Atlas," the elder hummed before hanging up. Jim quickly tossed the phone back onto his nightstand, biting his lip at the realisation of what he'd just done. He'd just invited one of his top-ten most hated people over to let him plow him into next week. He whimpered, silently praying that he would at least stay in his human form so that he wouldn't be traumatized by watching that green abomination violate him in ways he could never speak of.

Jim whined softly as he continued to press his fingers around inside of himself. It just wasn't enough and he could feel himself getting weak. He felt as if he was drunk as he turned over and buried his face in his pillow, breathing in whatever that intoxicating earthy smell was. When he heard a knock at his front door a few minutes later, he groaned and sat up a bit. "Just come in, Strickler!" he called. The boy really didn't want to try to drag himself downstairs right now. He could hear Strickler humming to himself as he came in. It was almost as if he was trying to rub it in Jim's face that he'd given in so soon. As he listened to the changeling come up the stairs, he bit his lip and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. His heart was pounding in his ears as the grey-haired man walked into his room. The changeling seemed to pause for a moment as he came in, looking suspiciously around the room before he returned to his triumphant, smirking state. "Well well well, Young Atlas.. Don't you seem excited," Strickler purred as he eyed the boy. Jim shifted awkwardly, rubbing his neck as he brought his thighs together. It took him a moment to make eye contact with the changeling that was shedding his blazer and shirt in front of him. "J-just shut up and help me," the boy muttered as his hand moved to his stomach. That pain was slowly returning as he waited for Strickler to start toying with him. The changeling chuckled as he closed the door and walked over to the trollhunter. Jim's eyes widened as Strickler's face came within inches of his own.

"So am I going to be your first, Young Atlas?" he hummed as his hand slid up the boy's thigh. Jim thought that it was an odd question, but he slowly nodded, biting his lip as Strickler's hand moved up to his hip. "Really?" Strickler cooed, glancing down as his free hand slid over the sheets. Jim raised a brow as he gave a soft "uh.. Yeah?" He wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer, but he wanted Strickler to hurry up and quit acting so suspicious. "Well in that case," the changeling's eyes flashed their luminescent gold as he looked back up at the boy, making a chill run down Jim's spine, "I can't wait to make you mine." Jim gasped as Strickler suddenly pushed him to lie back on the bed. He bit his lip as Strickler moved between his legs, gently caressing his thighs as he looked down at him. "It looks like you're already wet down here," he teased as he slid his fingers around Jim's trembling entrance. The boy whined softly and gripped the sheets as Strickler easily pressed his first two fingers into him. The changeling gently massaged his inner walls, making Jim squirm and mewl in pleasure. "Isn't it just amazing how even a male omega can get so wet? It's like you have a nice little pussy down here and it's all for me to play with." Strickler punctuated his sentence by curving his fingers sharply right into Jim's prostate. The boy gasped before giving a heavy moan. He moved his hand to his mouth, biting his knuckles as Strickler continued to rub at that spot. "O-ooh god... S-Strickler," he whimpered as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. The changeling took this as an invitation to lean in and start kissing at the boy's neck as he shoved a third finger into him. Jim's hands moved to Strickler's shoulders as the changeling sucked and lapped at his neck, panting as his hips instinctively rolled onto his fingers. "Mr. Strickler," he huffed, gripping his shoulders as he felt his free hand move off of his thigh. He shuddered softly as he tried to sit up.

He knew what was about to come as he heard the zipper of Strickler's pants, but he wanted to see to know exactly when it was going to come. "Hold still, James," Strickler nearly growled as his fingers slipped out of him. The changeling stood back up as he pulled himself out of his pants, holding Jim by the hips as he lined himself up with his entrance. Jim watched, biting his lip as Strickler started to push into him. He moaned softly as he let his head lie back on the sheets. He could hear the changeling purring as he slowly pushed the entirety of his length into him. Jim had expected for it to hurt, but Strickler slid into him with ease. He didn't exactly have a massive cock, more of an average seven inches, so it wasn't too much strain on Jim to take him, at least in this heated state. Strickler gave a soft growl as he started to roll his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of the boy under him. Jim moaned softly, hesitantly looking up at Strickler. He would be a liar if he said that the man wasn't attractive. He watched him as he continued to thrust into him, eyes focused down on what he was doing as he grit his teeth. Jim could tell he was holding back. "S-Strickler," Jim mewled, reaching up to try to pull the changeling back down to him. Strickler purred as he looked at Jim, quickly leaning in to press his lips to the boy's. Jim quickly closed his eyes and returned the kiss as he started to roll his hips with the changeling. Strickler gave a pleasured growl as he gripped Jim's hips. "What a filthy brat," he teased, biting at Jim's lip. Jim whined softly as his hand moved to brush through the hair on the back of Strickler's head, gently tugging on it as he felt the changeling start to swell inside of him.

Jim gasped as he felt cold claws start to scrape down his sides before digging into his hips. "Strickler!" he whimpered when he opened his eyes to find the man had changed into his nasty green troll form. Strickler chuckled and let his fangs scrape up the side of Jim's neck as his cock continued to swell inside of him. "I know this isn't a very attractive form for you, Young Atlas, but I promise you'll enjoy it," he purred. Jim was panting to try to calm himself as Strickler's cock finally stopped growing inside of him. He started to protest, wondering how his ten inch cock was going to do anything but hurt him until he felt a ring of lumps on Strickler's cock. They were just far enough along his length to rub against his prostate, making the boy whimper as his hands moved to grip the sheets. "It's nice, isn't it?" Strickler purred as he thrust into the boy, "just close your eyes and enjoy it."

Jim moaned softly as he tilted his head back and did exactly as he was told. The pain from the changeling's claws and from being stretched so much was quickly ebbed into a pleasurable feeling as his dazed mind focused on that ring in Strickler's cock. He bit his lip as Strickler started to pull him down against him, trying his best to keep from crying out as he started to puncture his hips. When he started to feel something larger press against his hole, he raised a brow and tried to look down at this new lump in the changeling's cock. He tried to sit up, but Strickler quickly moved a hand to his chest to hold him down. "Don't squirm.. I can hardly get it all the way in as it is," the green male growled in that raspy voice as he tried to force his hips forward. Jim gasped and covered his mouth as he felt that knot shove against his entrance. Surely Strickler wasn't trying to shove that into him, was he? It had to be nearly as big as Jim's fist for Christ's sake. "W-wait Strickler... You.. Y-you aren't about to-" Jim cried out as he suddenly felt that knot being buried in his hole. Tears stung at his eyes while he reached up and dug his nails into the green beast above him. Strickler didn't seem to mind. He just purred loudly as he laid over Jim and continued to rock his hips. "Strickler!" the boy cried as he shifted his hips, trying to remove the knot, but that bulge wasn't going anywhere. The changeling eventually seemed to get tired of the boy shouting in his ear and trying to pull away. He stood back up and looked down at the trollhunter as he wrapped a cool hand around his length. Jim seemed to relax slightly as he moved his hand, but he was still whimpering and tensing around his knot. "You can't just force it out, Jim," the changeling huffed as he pulled his hips back, pulling the boy back a few inches with him. Jim shuddered at the feeling, gripping at the sheets to try to keep himself in place.

"The knot is meant to keep the seed inside until as many eggs are fertilized as possible," Strickler quickly explained as he pushed his hips forward again. Jim winced, looking between the hand on his cock and the smug grin on Strickler's face. "S-so we're stuck together until...?" Jim waited nervously for a response, biting his lip as he heard a low chuckle come from the changeling. "Well I've never knotted a human before, much less a male.. After I finish I suppose we'll just have to wait to find out," Strickler cooed as he shoved his hips forward particularly roughly. The boy gave another soft whine before he turned his head and closed his eyes to try to ignore the unbearably stretched feeling in his ass. Strickler simply went back to leaning over him, scraping his neck with those fangs as he pumped his hand a bit faster.

It was only a few more moments before Strickler pushed his hips as far forward as he could, making Jim gasp and cry out again as the changeling shuddered and growled over him. The boy almost wanted to gag when he felt a thick, hot liquid filling his ass to the brim. Strickler paused for a few moments, just basking in the afterglow until Jim started to shift under him. He looked down at the boy before giving a soft chuckle. "I suppose it would be rude if I didn't let you finish, Young Atlas," he cooed, reaching up to brush a hand through the trollhunter's hair. Jim was panting to try to calm himself as he looked up at Strickler. He had no idea as to how he was supposed to be able to finish if he was so uncomfortable. His ass felt like it had been stretched by Toby's warhammer before someone poured molten rock into the already beaten hole. How was he supposed to finish?

Strickler hummed softly as he started to change back into his human form, chuckling as Jim shot him a glare. "You could have changed back whenever you wanted!" the boy shouted, shuddering as he felt that knot shrink and slip out of him. He was much less content when he felt Strickler's load start to spill out onto his sheets. "I could have, but what would be the fun in that?" Strickler cooed. Jim whimpered and tried to get up so he wouldn't ruin his sheets, but the changeling held him in place. "I mean, if I don't mark my territory, then what's going to keep that brute in your basement from taking you away from me? I can smell him up here, you know." Jim's eyes widened as he glanced down at the sheets. That must've been what he was smelling earlier. His face flushed as he looked up at that smug grin. "Now just hold still, Young Atlas, and let me apologize for hurting you," Strickler purred as he got down on his knees. Jim hesitantly sat up, wincing softly as he saw the red scratches and bloody puncture wounds on his hips. They weren't anything massive and likely wouldn't leave scars, but they were certainly painful to look at.

Strickler gently slid his thumb over a few of the scratches as he looked up at Jim. "If you'd like I could help you wash these once we're done." The boy raised a brow at the suggestion. Sometimes it was impossible to tell who's side Strickler was really on. He knew Strickler really only did what he felt was necessary to save his own skin, but this was just sadistic. "Uh.. No. Y-you don't have to stick around.. I can clean myself," he responded after a few moments. Strickler's brows knit slightly before he nodded. "Very well.. Then I suppose you want me to just.. get it over with?" Jim nodded, blushing slightly as he watched Strickler kiss up his inner thigh. He hesitantly moved one of his hands to brush through those black and silver locks as the changeling's lips wrapped around the tip of his length. As he felt Strickler's tongue teasing his tip, he moaned softly, instinctively gripping at the hair in his hand. Strickler looked up at him as he started to take more of his length. He easily took him all the way to the hilt and held him in his throat for a moment, letting Jim feel that low, rumbling purr before pulling back almost to the tip. Jim only watched for a few moments before he tilted his head back and tried to hold back his moans. This was heavenly compared to the claws and stretching he was put through before. It was almost worth it to feel Strickler's skilled tongue and throat. His hips bucked as Strickler started to go back down, shoving himself into that vibrating opening. The changeling's eyes widened for a moment before a smug look fell over his face. He reached out, taking Jim's hand from the sheet and moving it to the side of his face. Jim looked down at the man in confusion until he saw the intent in Strickler's eyes. "S-seriously?" the boy mewled as he started to roll his hips, slowly fucking his ex-teacher's throat. He moaned at the feeling as Strickler started to purr just a bit louder. Jim watched as he moved both hands to hold the changeling's head as he continued to move his hips.

Strickler's hands rested on Jim's knees as the boy started pulling his face into his thrusts. Jim shuddered as he felt himself coming close. "I-I guess this is payback.. f-for knotting me like that, Strickler," he huffed as he pulled the changeling's head all the way down on his cock, forcing himself down his throat as he finished. Strickler closed his eyes as he swallowed around the trollhunter's length. After a few moments, he started trying to pull back so that he could breathe. Jim looked down at him and waited just another second before he let go of the changeling's head. Strickler quickly pulled back, coughing a few times as he wiped his lips. "You certainly seem to be feeling better, Young Atlas," he huffed, still trying to catch his breath. Jim shrugged and looked down as he rested a hand on his stomach. "Well my stomach cramps are gone... And the only thing making me want to vomit are these nasty sheets!" He shot a glare at Strickler as he looked at the green-tinged puddle of cum he was sitting in. Strickler chuckled and quickly started grabbing his clothes to get dressed. "Oh don't worry about that, Jim.. It should come out with just a quick wash," he cooed, pulling his turtleneck over his head. Jim rolled his eyes and hesitantly started to stand up. His hips certainly hurt and he felt like Bambi standing on his wobbly legs, but he had honestly felt worse after normal fights. "Are you sure you want me to go so soon? You look like you may need help getting around.."

Jim raised a brow, shaking his head as he turned to grab his sheets. "I'm fine, Strickler. You've had your fun and I'm feeling better, so I don't need your help anymore. Just go," he huffed as he held the sheets and started to walk past Strickler to leave his room. "Well.. Alright then," the changeling muttered as he followed Jim out of the room, "but at least let me make sure you get down the stairs. I wouldn't want your mother to come home to find you with a concussion and those scrapes." Jim rolled his eyes and held the banister as he made his way down the stairs. Honestly, Strickler had a point. With Jim's weak legs, he lost his footing at least twice before they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, but Jim was sure he could make it back up the stairs to shower. "Okay I made it down, so go ahead and leave, Strickler." The changeling nodded and brushed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it as he went to the door. "I really did enjoy this, Jim," he hummed. "Yeah. I know that. You were really enjoying yourself," Jim spat bitterly as he started to go to the laundry room. "Well.. yes, but I more of meant that I enjoyed being with you," Strickler explained, still standing by the door. Jim raised a brow as he looked at Strickler again. "What? I- No.. Just go, Strickler. You're acting weird." With that, Jim quickly went into the laundry room, hoping that Strickler would get the memo as he shoved his sheet into the wash. When he heard the door, he sighed in relief. All that was left to do now was to wash up and try to clean out all of Strickler's spunk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I /was/ going to have this be the Draal/Jim chapter, but I got an idea like "woah. Hang on. What if Steve got involved?" So now you get this chapter that's Steve/Jim and pretty prominently hints at Steve/Eli

The next morning, Jim woke up feeling relatively refreshed. The only complaint he could really have was the still-throbbing pain in his rear as he sat up in his bed. His dizziness and stomach cramps were gone. He didn't even feel nauseated.. Until he went downstairs.

"Good morning, Jim," Strickler cooed from the bar at the kitchen. Jim gasped as he saw him, flushing when he saw his mother pouring Strickler a cup of tea. "Oh. Jim," Barbra huffed as she went to greet Jim, "you didn't tell me you were sick yesterday. You should have called." The trollhunter quickly brushed off his mother's hand as she tried to check his temperature. "I'm fine, mom- r-really.. It wasn't a big deal and I'm fine now-" Jim put emphasis on the word 'fine' as he looked past his mother to glare at the changeling who was trying to discretely pour out the poorly-made tea into the small potted plant beside him.

"Well, Jim," Barbra sighed, bringing Jim's attention back to her, "Mr. Strickler decided to stop by to give you a ride to school today. We both think that it would be better for you than to try to ride your bike." Jim raised a brow and looked at Strickler again. "Yes.. We don't want you eh.. you know.. moving around too much. We wouldn't want for you to upset your stomach again," Strickler explained as he stood from his seat and walked over. Jim glared up at him. He could feel his cheeks heating in what he couldn't place between frustration and embarrassment. "Really. I am fiiine. I do not need a ride to school," Jim stated, backing away from his mother before turning on his heel to go into the kitchen.

"James.." Jim cringed a little at his mother's suddenly stern tone. Of course he'd hit a nerve when he so blatantly shot-down a ride from her.. boyfriend. He almost gagged at the thought, especially after what he'd done yesterday. "Walter already drove all the way over here." Here came the sympathetic tone as she followed him into the kitchen, Strickler dragging behind. It didn't look like he was going to be able to get out of taking that ride.

After a good ten minutes of trying to find a way to keep from being alone in the car with Strickler and a very awkwardly silent yet quick breakfast, Jim found himself sitting in the passenger's seat of Strickler's car. He waved to his mom as they pulled out of the driveway before glaring at the changeling beside him.

"What are you playing at, Strickler," he huffed, amulet in hand while he awaited a response. "Well.. I thought that your bicycle seat may be a bit painful after... you know," Strickler explained, not looking at the trollhunter beside him as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "and I'd also like to.. apologize. I know you think I was just taking advantage of-" Jim quickly cut him off before he could finish his statement.

"You don't have to talk about it. It's over now and.. Well-" Jim sighed as he looked at Strickler, hesitantly putting his amulet back into his bag. "I don't think either of us actually did anything wrong.. I don't know. I mean, I certainly feel wrong, but.. You were just helping me out of what I was going through.. Unless that's something you've wanted to do before. Then that would be pretty messed up.."

Jim raised a brow as Strickler took a moment to respond. "You... haven't ever actually thought about it, have you?" the boy asked. He really didn't want to know the answer. If Strickler paused again, he would likely just tuck and roll out of the car. "No no.. Of course not. You were my student- and a sophomore at that. I would have never considered you as.. well.. that sort of interest."

Jim sighed with relief, but that relief was short-lived as Strickler continued. "Although.. It would be a lie if I said I didn't want to do it again.." Jim flushed as he reached for the door handle. Time to tuck and- is that a child lock? Jim whined softly when the door didn't open. "Jim, I'm not planning on forcing myself on you. It was merely a suggestion.. I thought you seemed to enjoy yourself quite a bit too," Strickler sighed as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"What do you mean I 'enjoyed myself'? You-" Jim could feel his face heating as he lowered his tone. "You nearly ripped me in half.. I was hardly 'enjoying myself'." The changeling gave a soft hum. "Well of course that part wasn't fun for you.. Your body wasn't prepared to take the full girth of a troll, but before then- and certainly afterward- you were just pulling me down to you in the cutest fashion," he purred as he unbuckled himself.

Jim had to bite his tongue when Strickler got out of the car. He wouldn't want any of the other kids overhearing their conversation. Jim unbuckled himself as Strickler opened his door for him. "At least give it a bit of thought, Young Atlas," the elder called as the boy shoved past him to get to class.

For the rest of the day, Jim wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't even remember what bullshit excuse he'd given Toby and Claire for why Strickler had brought him to school that morning. He was pretty sure he'd told them something about Strickler wanting to impress his mom, but God forbid they ever bring it up again. As soon as the final bell rang, he didn't even pretend to wait up for his friends. He immediately started heading to Troll Market. He was feeling okay, so he figured he was good-to-go on the whole 'heat' situation, but there was something seriously wrong with Strickler and he had a feeling Blinky would know what it was.

Once in Troll Market, the residents seemed to part like the red sea for Jim. Of course, he found that a little odd, but he continued to march right into Blinky's study anyway. "Master Jim!" the four-armed troll gasped as Jim made his way around stacks of books to him, "I-I haven't found a cure for you yet! It hasn't even been 48 hours! You shouldn't-" Blinkous stopped short, his nostrils twitching as his eyes widened in shock. "Master Jim! Surely you didn't... Eh.. mate with the changeling.. did you?"

Jim's face flushed and he reached to awkwardly rub at the back of his neck. "W-well no.. I wouldn't call it 'mating'," the boy muttered. He honestly was hoping he could just come in saying his heat had passed and then complain about Strickler acting like a freak, but this was actually more likely to give him an explanation for his situation.

Blinky rolled both sets of hands down his face as he gave a heavy groan. "Master Jim, alphas become attached to their mates," he lectured, "the changeling is going to be following you like a goblin chases a cat unless you can break his attachment to you." Jim certainly didn't like the sound of that. "So.. What do I do to break his attachment? Just like.. keep pushing him away or..?"

Blinkous rolled all three sets of eyes. "If you want to break his attachment then you'll have to mate with another troll, but be careful of whom you choose. A troll's instincts won't be so diluted as a changeling's." Blinky almost sounded like he knew from experience, but with how many books he reads, Jim just brushed it off as another book fact.

Could he really take being with an actual troll like that? He could hardly take Strickler's troll form, and Strickler is a twig compared to Aaarrrgghh or Draal. What he knew for sure though was that he could NOT have Strickler on his case forever. He shuddered at the thought of having to put himself through that again, but hesitantly nodded. "Okay.. Thanks, Blinky," he mumbled as he started heading out to leave Troll Market. He had some serious thinking to do and he knew he couldn't do it in Troll Market.

Within the next few days, Jim slowly started to feel that heat rise in his stomach again, but this time it didn't hurt so much as it left him feeling dizzy. Strickler had also become a growing nuisance as Jim's body became more loose and desperate.

"Young Atlas, you can't run from me forever," the changeling growled at the boy sitting in his passenger seat. "Watch me," Jim huffed, hands shaking as he watched out the window. Honestly, he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. It helped that he wasn't in pain like before, but now he was having to constantly fight the urge to rut against whatever he could fit between his legs. He was about to have to resort to drastic measures.

He'd thought about which troll he would have to be with. Of course he couldn't sleep with some random troll, but picking between Draal and Aaarrrgghh was nearly impossible. On one hand, he knew Aaarrrgghh was going to be gentle and do his best to keep from hurting him, but that didn't mean he wasn't much larger than Draal, not to mention that he would either have to go to Troll Market or Toby's house to get to him.

On the other hand, Jim had always sort of found Draal to be pretty easy to look at for a troll. His skin was Jim's favorite shade of blue and those eyes were just so full of fire. The thought of Draal made Jim shudder in his current state, but he knew Draal wasn't known for his gentle demeanor. Draal was a size or two smaller than Aaarrrgghh, but he could still easily rip Jim in half.

The trollhunter chewed his lip as he thought. When would he even get a chance to do anything anyway? His mom hadn't done an over-night shift since the day he was with Strickler and there was no telling when another one of those would come up.

He checked his phone as he climbed out of the changeling's car. Maybe she would happen to leave him a message saying she couldn't make it home tonight? Of course, his inbox was just full of texts from Toby rambling on about geodes and 'cool rock formations'.

Jim whined softly as he sat in his desk. He'd noticed before that Mr. Uhl was a handsome man, but with this heat he couldn't help but to picture those strong hands on his hips or that harsh jawline moving as his thin lips traced over his neck. He was a completely different sort of handsome from Strickler. Whereas Strickler was sleek and fashionable with an air of dignity to him, Uhl was masculine, bulging out of his clothes and booming with a fearfully deep tone.

"Mr. Lake.." Jim could feel a chill run down his spine as he was pulled from his thoughts by that husky voice. "Would you like to explain to the class why you're incapable of sitting still while I'm going over the Spanish Inquisition? We've had to listen to your whole desk creak while you squirm in your seat for the past 15 minutes."

Jim knew his face was beat-red in embarrassment. He'd basically just been outed to the whole class. He had to think of an excuse quickly. "Uh.. Well actually Señor Uhl, I um.. I-I really need to go to the restroom, but I didn't want to miss anything about the uh.. The Inquisition." That was perfect. A straight-A student sort of excuse and he might even be able to fix the situation in his pants.

He could feel his heart racing in his chest as his teacher narrowed his eyes at him. The boy had no idea if the ceaseless pounding was from fear or arousal, but either way he couldn't help but to give a sigh of relief as Mr. Uhl pulled a hall pass out of his desk. "Come back quickly, Mr. Lake.. You know this will be on your next exam," the blonde huffed as he handed the pass to the brunette. Jim nodded and quickly scurried out of the room, silently praying that no one had seen the tent he was pitching.

He gave a quiet whimper as he went into one of the stalls and locked it behind him. His hands trembled as he pulled his pants down to his knees and started to palm himself through his boxers, resting his back against the stall door. He bit his lip to keep his whines to a minimum, his free hand slowly snaking its way down the back of his boxers to press against his entrance. He held his breath when he heard the restroom door open.

"Young Atlas," Strickler growled. Jim whimpered as his hand moved back out of his boxers to grip at the flimsy lock on the door. "You know you can't keep running from me." The boy let out a sharp gasp as he felt the changeling shove against the door, making it rattle on its rusted hinges. "Just let me in, trollhunter." Strickler's voice was raspy, almost as if he was in his troll form as he shoved against the door once more.

"N-No way! Just.. J-Just back off Strickler.. I'll tell my mom you've been-" Jim swallowed hard at the thought of what he was about to say. He knew he could never say anything like this to his mother, but he was hoping he could at least fool Strickler. "I-I'll tell her you've been touching me.. I still have bruises and scratches from the last time."

Jim relaxed slightly when he heard Strickler step back from the door. "You wouldn't dare," the changeling huffed. "Do you really want to take that chance?" Jim's voice certainly came out much less threatening than what he'd hoped for, but it seemed to do the trick. Strickler gave a low growl before giving the door a final shove. "You'll give in eventually, Young Atlas.." And with that, the changeling stormed out of the restroom and left Jim to finish up in peace.

Well.. Almost in peace.

Jim hadn't even heard the bell for second period ring. He'd been too busy rutting down onto his fingers to notice, trying to make what little he had enough to satisfy him for at least the rest of the school day. He was almost ready to give in and march himself right into Strickler's office when he heard a certain classmate barging into the restroom.

"Hey, buttsnack-" Jim shuddered at the extremely odd nickname Steve had decided to give him. He never understood why he'd chosen 'buttsnack' in particular, but at least for now it seemed oddly fitting. "Uhl says you've been in here for like an hour now. He seems pretty peeved," the bully chuckled as he jokingly pushed at the stall door with his fist. Jim felt a chill run down his spine as he heard the door shake.

He was desperate and couldn't think straight. That's what he would tell himself later when he remembered opening the stall and pulling Steve in with him. "Woah! What the heck are you-" Steve's eyes went wide as Jim pulled him down to him and shoved their lips together.

While Steve was confused and caught off guard, Jim was quick to start getting the blonde's pants down. It only took a second for Steve to catch up before he shoved Jim back onto the toilet. "Y-you're a queer! What's your problem, Lake?" he shouted as he started pulling his pants back up. Jim simply panted, looking up at Steve desperately as he started pulling himself back up.

"Look Steve, j-just... Please.. I need this," he huffed, getting on his knees in front of the jock as he reached up for his belt. Steve's face was quickly growing more and more red as he leaned back against the door. "Wow.. Y-you're a really desperate slut, huh?" Steve muttered with a nervous chuckle. Jim didn't pay him any mind as he quickly took Steve's length out and slid his tongue up the shaft.

The blonde shuddered slightly as he watched the brunette work his length until it was stiff. "Y'know uh.. Uhl.. U-Uhl is gonna come looking for us.." Jim looked up at Steve as he wrapped his lips around his tip and quickly started to take his length. When Steve tilted his head back and gave a low moan, Jim closed his eyes and did his best to draw more of those pleasured sounds out of him.

Jim whimpered as Steve reached down and gripped his hair, nearly crying out when he started pushing his hips forward. He moved his hands to Steve's hips and cautiously tried to continue. He gave an attempt to hold his throat open, but that idea quickly died as soon as Steve's tip brushed his throat.

Steve didn't seem to mind the clumsy way Jim was trying to please him though. With his eyes closed and head tilted back, he looked like he was off in his own little world. Jim could only imagine who he was thinking about- "O-Oh fuck yeah, Eli..."

As soon as it had slipped from his mouth, Jim couldn't help but to pause and look up at Steve. Even in his hazy, heated state, he knew there was no way he'd just imagined something so wild come out of Steve Palchuk's mouth. Steve quickly seemed to realize that he'd been thinking out loud as he looked down at Jim. The blonde looked mortified. "L-look, buttsnack.. It's not what you think I-I uh.." Steve seemed frustrated, either with himself for letting Eli's name slip off of his tongue, or with Jim for hearing it.

Jim pulled off of Steve's length with a soft chuckle. "I'm not gonna say anything, Steve," Jim hummed as he stood in front of the larger boy, "but maybe we could both get something out of this after all." With that, Jim turned around to present himself to Steve, holding himself open with one hand while the other held the back of the toilet to support himself. Steve looked like he was shaking enough to just fall apart.

"Woah.. Uh.. W-what is it y-you're getting at here, Jim?" Jim smirked slightly as he rolled his hips back. "Well I was hoping I could get my fill and in return you would get to picture little Eli Pepperjack under you... But.. You know, if you don't want to I guess I could just let Eli know that you get off to-" "F-Fine! Fine! J-just shut up, Lake.."

Jim hummed as he rolled his hips back again. "Then go ahead and put it in, Steve." It honestly felt good to be the one teasing Steve for once, and this alone could probably make up for all the years he's treated him like dirt.

He watched as Steve's hands moved to hold his hips, shuddering slightly when the tip of his length started to press into his hole. As Steve started to push in, Jim faced forward and closed his eyes. This was already so much easier than taking Strickler. Steve pushed in slowly at first, but after he got about halfway in his hips bucked forward and he shoved himself as deep into Jim as he could reach. Jim gave a sharp moan before pulling his hand away from his ass to cover his mouth.

"Oh f-fuck, Lake... Is it normal for a guy's ass to be wet like this? It's s-so hot," Steve moaned as he started thrusting into Jim rather randomly. Jim had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out at every suddenly rough thrust. As clumsy and sporadic as his movements were, Steve was certainly hitting all the right places.

Jim could feel Steve's cock twitch inside of him as he gave a particularly nazley whine and it gave him a devious idea. "O-oh jeez, Steve," he mewled in his best Eli Pepperjack tone, "you're so big." Steve shuddered as he shoved his hips forward, gripping at Jim's hips. "Ah f-fuck," Steve groaned. God forbid he's ever actually with Eli like this. He was nearly bruising Jim's ass just from the thought of him. He would rip the poor kid in half.

"Oh jeez, Steve.. Oh if you fuck me so hard- a-aah.. I'll cu-" Jim gasped as his Eli impression was cut short. Steve's elbow was wrapped under his chin, holding Jim against him in a headlock as his thrusts grew harder and more random. Jim shuddered as Steve panted in his ear. "Oh fuck yeah, Eli," Steve muttered through gritted teeth, "you like it when I'm rough with you, don't you?"

Jim cried out as Steve's free hand reached in front of him and gripped his length. Honestly, his grip was way too tight, but Jim couldn't help but to buck into his fist. "O-oh yeah Steve," Jim mewled, tensing around the jock, "it's so good how you just plow into me." Steve gave a heavy moan in Jim's ear as the arm around his neck tightened, making Jim whimper and reach up to grab his arm. "S-Steve." He shuddered as the blonde bit down on his earlobe.

"Fuck I'm so close Eli.. Tell me about how you want me to cum in you." Jim whined softly and gripped at Steve's arm as he pressed his hips back. "P-Please Steve.. I want my t-tight little ass filled with your thick cum," Jim chocked out. It seemed to do the trick for Steve. He held Jim just a bit tighter as he plowed as far into him as he could, shuddering as he came. Jim gasped for breath, digging his nails into Steve's arm as his seed spurted out over Steve's hand.

Steve just held him there for a moment until he'd gotten everything out of his system before he relaxed and released Jim. Jim had to take a moment to catch his breath, leaning over to support himself on the back of the toilet. "H-holy shit Steve," Jim huffed as Steve hesitantly pulled out. Even before Steve was out of him, Jim could feel his spunk dripping down his thigh. He shuddered at the feeling of being empty again before he looked back at Steve.

"That.. Th-that was incredible, Lake.." Steve looked down at himself and quickly pulled his pants back up, face beat red. "Maybe we could do this again some time." Jim raised a brow as he pulled his pants back up and stood up shakily. He rubbed at his throat, which had to have been bright red at this point. "Uh.. Yeah.. Maybe," Jim muttered as he carefully went around Steve to step out of the stall. Steve followed behind to the sinks, watching Jim as they washed their hands.

"I mean, like it doesn't have to be weird or anything. We could just be like friends with benefits," Steve suggested. Jim rolled his eyes. It was certainly a better option than Strickler, but he wasn't sure how long he could put up with Steve or how long it would take for him to go nuts while he pretended to be Eli. He felt like it would be much easier to just let Draal take him and become overly-attached.

When Jim looked at himself in the mirror, his whole face flushed. His neck was a deep red all over and his ear had a pretty prominent bite-shaped bruise. He didn't even know that could bruise like that. He quickly tried to fix his hair as he shot a glare at Steve. Steve didn't seem to know what the issue was.

"What?" Steve asked as Jim motioned to his neck and face. "What am I supposed to say about this?" Jim nearly shouted. Steve shrugged and awkwardly started trying to make his way to the door. "Uh.. I dunno.. Say you got in a fight?" Jim groaned and followed Steve to the door. "So... I guess no 'friends with benefits'?" Jim shot him another glare as he opened the door, promptly knocking down a certain Eli Pepperjack. They both looked at him in shock as he looked back at them with a faint redness to his cheeks.

"Agh..You guuyys.. Señor Uhl sent me to come get you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter won't have any real explicit content, but I know I haven't updated in ages. This was going to be the first part of the next chapter, but it was getting insanely lengthy so I'm going to go ahead and post this much. Sorry if it's a short chapter, but the next one will be coming really soon (and I mean that. I've got the next chapter almost ready)

Jim and Steve dragged themselves back to class, shame clear on their faces as they both wondered how much of their little game Eli had heard. "Getting into fights, Mr. Lake? Steven?" They both quickly nodded in response as Eli slipped awkwardly back into his desk. "Well then... I suppose the two of you should march yourselves down to the office and let Mr. Strickler decide what to do with you."

Jim could feel the blood run from his face. He'd almost forgotten that Strickler was still technically the principal. They had just been sending everyone to Coach Lawrence while Strickler was out of town, but now that he was back...

He hesitantly followed Steve out of the classroom and down the hall. He had no idea as to what was going to happen once they reached that office. Were trolls possessive? Was Strickler going to attack Steve? Would his whole obsession with him be over now that he'd 'mated' with Steve?

Steve opened the door, smiling awkwardly as he stepped in. "Long time no see, Mr. S," he joked, making his way across the room to sit down. Steve had hardly pulled the chair out before Strickler raised a hand and shooed him away.

"You can go back to class, Mr. Palchuk.. I would like to speak with Jim alone," Strickler cooed in a low tone that seemed to have an effect on both Jim and Steve. "O-oh uh," Steve looked at Jim. He had no idea as to what was going on, but even he knew he should be concerned. "Okay.. But like.. Could I get a note for Uhl? He's gonna think I just ditched, so.."

Strickler rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed huff as he pulled a sticky note from his drawer and quickly jotted down and signed a note for Steve. "Cool.. Uh.. So bye Jim," Steve muttered nervously, giving Jim a pat on the shoulder as he left. And with that, Jim was once again alone with Strickler.

He stood by the door, watching the changeling for any signs of aggression. "Take a seat, Jim," the man hummed as he motioned to the plush, velvety chair in front of his desk. Jim hesitantly walked over and took his seat, eyes still glued to Strickler.

"Now, Jim.. I hope you don't think that toying with little, underdeveloped Steve Palchuk is going to help you.. He's only a momentary destraction.. I know you can feel your heart beginning to race again already. You need someone who's pharamones can cover yours.. Balance the scales, so to speak."

Jim's cheeks started to go red as he listened to Strickler. He could feel his heart pounding and he knew it wasn't just from being with him. "W-well... I would rather have to do it with him 30 times in a day than come crawling back to you.." There was the scowl he'd been expecting.

"Young Atlas, I don't believe you know a thing about the game you're playing," Strickler growled, sitting up a bit straighter in his seat, "I could easily be the end to all of your little problems and I could easily lose control of myself with how strong you let your pharamones become, yet you keep teasing me with your defiance."

Jim wanted to respond, but he couldn't find the words to say. He wanted to argue, to tell Strickler he wouldn't be laying a hand on him, but instead he just started to stand. "Look, Strickler.. I.. I-I really need to get back-" Strickler cut him off with a low growl as he started to stand from his seat as well.

"Sit back down, Jim. I can write you an excuse for the rest of the week if I have to." Jim hesitantly sat back down, gripping the arms of the chair. With every pump of his heart, he could feel himself getting more lightheaded, and Strickler seemed to know that well. The changeling gave a quiet purr as he relaxed back down into his seat.

"That's better," he hummed, folding his hands on the top of the desk, "so why is it that you refuse me, Jim? Was I too rough before? Do I intimidate you?.. Surely you don't want to take the lead.." Jim tried to swallow his nerves. Were these rhetorical questions or was Strickler genuinely trying to find out why Jim didn't want him?

"I can give you what you want, Young Atlas.. You only have to come take it." Jim could tell from that smug grin alone that this was an offering, but he wasn't going to take it no matter how much his body begged. He gave a soft whimper as a particularly loud purr made a chill run down his spine.

"You know, Jim.. I bet it would be absolutely invigorating to take you over my desk.. Don't you agree?" He must have been trying to tease him. He was just trying to send him into another heat. "N-no," the boy muttered, trying to ignore the mental image that was boring its way into his brain. Strickler raised a brow.

"Really? You wouldn't love the feeling of your back on this hard, wooden desk while I'm pushing further into you than little Steven ever could? I could even keep my human form if you'd like." Jim shuddered at the offer. It really did sound like the perfect fix, but he didn't want to give in to the enemy again.

"That.. T-that sounds disgusting... I would rather have Draal tear me in two," Jim huffed in the most confident tone he could conjure up. Strickler's smug grin faded as he started to give a low growl, but that aggression quickly seemed to change to something more devious.

"I see," Strickler hummed, intertwining his fingers over his desk, "well if that's what you truly want, then I suppose all I can do is get your mother out of the house for a few hours for you." Jim raised a brow. Was Strickler seriously going to help him break this little obsession? "Uh.. Seriously? You- Y-You'd drop it just like that and help me out?"

Strickler purred softly as he leaned forward. "Of course.. That is, if you're willing to let your mother take your place." Jim's face flushed as he gripped the arm of the chair. He hated the idea of his mother being with this monster, but she genuinely seemed to like him and he really needed Draal.

"You have to promise not to hurt her," Jim muttered, unable to look Strickler in the eye. The changeling purred rather loudly as he sat up once more. "You have my word, James. I wouldn't want to force myself onto such a delicate woman anyway... Although she is covered in your intoxicating scent.." Jim shot him a glare. "Strickler, I swear on my life.. If you even think about hurting her I won't hesitate to hunt you down." Strickler chuckled and nodded as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Go ahead and hurry home, Young Atlas.. I'll tell your mother that I'll pick her up after she gets off work." Jim nodded, hesitantly standing up before darting out of the room. He quickly made his way back to Uhl's class to grab his bag before heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did I say? I actually updated quickly this time. It just took a while to get all of the mental images put into actual words with enough plot between them for a decent chapter. Now the fic is /technically/ done, but I'm still going to try to add a Steve/Eli chapter and an Aaarrrgghh/Toby chapter

Jim's heart was racing when he finally walked through his front door. The whole way back he'd been picturing how it would be to have Draal as his 'mate' and now he was getting weak in the knees. "Draal?" he called out, tossing his bag down next to the door. His heart skipped a beat when he heard shuffling down in the basement.

He swallowed his nerves as he went to the basement door and started making his way down the stairs. "Trollhunter!" Jim shuddered at that gruff voice, pausing halfway down the stairs. "You can't be here! I-" "Draal.." Jim continued down the stairs until he saw the large troll curled around his blanket.

Jim couldn't help but to grin at the sight. "Draal.. My mom isn't going to be home for a while and.. Well I think I need you." Jim didn't know that stone could blush, but it sure made his chest feel tight when he saw how dark the blue on Draal's face was. "Jim.. I-I don't think we can-.." Draal motioned down to his length and Jim's eyes followed.

Draal certainly had a point.. His girth was as much as Strickler's knot all the way down to the base and it was covered in sharp-looking bundles of rocks, not to mention the length was nearly equal to Jim's forearm. He held his breath for a moment as he thought of a response.

"Lay the blanket out, Draal.. We have to at least try," he eventually stated as he walked up to the bulky troll. Draal seemed hesitant, but he soon had the blanket lying over the dusty floor. "Could you lie down?" Jim asked, looking at the spikes on Draal's back. The troll nodded and carefully sat down in the blanket before lying back. "Trollhunter.. I really don't believe that this is a good idea."

Jim knew that Draal was right, but he was desperate to end this heat. He quickly stripped down and climbed onto Draal's midsection. It was going to take a lot of work to even open himself up enough to take his tip. Jim sucked his fingers for a moment, getting them wet before bringing them to his entrance.

He whimpered as he pushed two in, blushing when he saw those fire-filled eyes watching him. "I-I'm fine, Draal.. I just need to open up a little first.." Draal shook his head before he reached up and wrapped his hands around Jim's waist. The boy gasped as Draal lifted him and brought him to his mouth.

He leaned forward and held Draal's frontmost horns as the troll opened his mouth and easily fit Jim's hips and pelvis into his warm, wet opening. Jim bit his lip, moaning softly as he felt Draal's tongue slide from just behind his balls all the way back to his trembling hole. Draal's hands moved to hold his legs apart on either side of his face as he rolled his tongue against Jim's entrance.

The trollhunter mewled and rolled his hips, gasping as he felt his length grinding against the roof of the troll's mouth. "O-oh fuck Draal.." he whimpered, gripping the horns in his hands as that slimy tongue started to press into him. Jim bit his lip as the hot saliva was worked up into him. Draal's tongue alone was already thicker and deeper than Steve had been.

He nearly cried out when he started to feel Draal's low, rumbling purr. He couldn't hear it, but he could certainly feel it as he pressed himself against the roof of his mouth. "D-Draal.. Oh fuck this feels good..." Jim whimpered as that vibrating feeling grew stronger. He looked down at Draal, blushing when he saw that Draal had been looking back up at him. The troll promptly gripped Jim's legs just a bit tighter and started rolling his tongue more forcefully into him.

Jim's eyes widened as the heat started to numb his insides. He could still feel Draal's tongue massaging deep into him, but it felt so much smaller, almost as if it was far away, but still steadily rocking into him. He moaned out, bucking his hips forward again. "Oh fuck Draal... I-if you keep doing that-" Jim cried out as Draal's tongue rolled against his prostate, gripping at his horns as he spilled his seed over the roof of his mouth.

Jim shuddered as Draal gave a low growl, glancing down just in time to see his pupils dilating. "W-woah buddy.. Are you okay?" he whimpered, hips bucking when he felt the troll trying to suck him dry. "Dra-aah.. Draal.. H-hang on!" He shifted his hips and started to try to pull away, but paused when he felt sharp teeth scraping his hips.

Amazingly enough, Draal's mouth was actually pretty skilled and perfect for Jim's size, but it seemed like now that he had a taste for his seed, Draal didn't want to let him go. The boy whimpered and hesitantly gave a final attempt at pulling away from his new partner. He bit his lip and reached for his nose ring, tugging it until he felt those teeth release his hips.

Draal gave a more aggressive growl as he lifted the boy out of his mouth and put him back on his chest. His pupils slowly slipped back to their normal size as he pressed his fingers to his nose. "Jim.. Was I being too rough?" the troll asked, looking the boy on his chest over. Jim shook his head as he rubbed the faintly red bite marks on his hips.

"No it's just.." Jim glanced over his shoulder at the massive appendage behind him. "Wouldn't you want to uh... y'know? Get your fill?" That almost purple shade started to spread over Draal's cheeks again as he looked past the trollhunter to his length. "Do you really believe it would fit, trollhunter?"

Jim hesitantly gave a shrug and slid back until he could feel the clusters of gems brushing against his back. "I can try," he muttered, reaching back to slide his hand up Draal's shaft. He was relieved to find that those spikes weren't quite as razor sharp as they looked. They were actually almost soft and his whole length seemed to be slicked with some thick liquid.

Draal gave a low growl and tilted his head back as his hips shifted up into Jim's hand. "If you really think you're up to the task-" Draal huffed as Jim's fingers traced his tip, hands moving to wrap around the boy's waist. "Go ahead, Trollhunter."

Jim gasped at the cool feeling of Draal's prosthetic suddenly pressed to his skin. He wasn't holding him tightly, but he was making it a little tough to move. "Draal uh.. C-could you lift me a bit?" The troll looked at the boy again before carefully raising him so that he could press his tip against his entrance.

The trollhunter shuddered as he felt those gems sliding against his hole. He slowly pressed his hips back, gripping at Draal's hands as the troll's tip started to push into him. Draal growled as his hands tightened around Jim's waist. "Jim.. Your body is so soft.." The boy whimpered and bit his lip as the troll slowly pressed his hips forward.

He tensed around the troll as one of his gems rolled over his prostate, making Draal pause. "Jim are you eh... W-We can stop if I'm-" Jim raised a hand to stop him as he slowly pressed himself further onto the troll's length. Draal gave a pleasured growl and relaxed to let the trollhunter continue.

"I-I'll let you know if I need to stop," Jim panted as he continued to take Draal's massive girth. He could feel it stretching him, but oddly enough, it hardly even stung. It was more like there was just this pressure slowly working its way up to his stomach. Draal nodded and slowly tightened his grip on the boy, carefully pulling him down further onto him.

Jim winced softly as the metal plates that made up Draal's prosthetic pinched his skin. He could see that Draal was getting ready to ask if he wanted to stop again, so this time he decided to cut him off before he even started. The boy rolled his hips back onto the troll, earning him a heavy growl.

The pleasure he gained from his small victory was short-lived as the troll suddenly pulled him down until his hips met the knot at the base of his length. Jim gasped out as his back arched, glancing down to find that he seemed to have been stretched a little too far.

"Draal," the boy whimpered as he ran his hand over a small bulge in his stomach. The troll raised a brow and looked him over, letting his hands move down to hold his thighs. "Trollhunter?" Those fire-colored eyes widened slightly when they landed on what he could assume was the issue.

"You're so small, Jim, I just-" Draal had started to pull himself back out, but huffed in surprise when Jim gave a determined roll of his hips. "It.. I-it doesn't hurt.. and I want you to finish.. s-so just fuck me already, Draal," Jim breathed as he rested his hands on Draal's stomach.

Draal looked the boy over once more before he hesitantly wrapped his hands around each of his thighs and started pulling him down onto his length. Jim could feel Draal's knot each time he pressed his hips down. It was certainly larger than his fist and it certainly felt more dense than the stone that was currently rocking in and out of him.

He tilted his head back as he let Draal continue to pull him down onto him like some cocksleeve. "Oh fuck Draal... I-it's so... F-fuck," he whimpered. He honestly wasn't even sure how to describe it. He knew it felt tight and he knew he was being stretched out far more than he ever could have imagined to be possible, but it was also so blazing hot inside of him that it was almost numbing.

When he started to feel Draal forcefully pulling him down against his knot was when he was brought back to cognitive thought.  He gasped as he looked down at Draal to find him lost in pleasure. Could Jim really blame him? It had to feel amazing to have someone so much smaller and softer than him tensing around him the way Jim was. "W-wait Draal! Hang on! Don't-" And that was when Jim's vision went dark.

He was only out for a moment, but by the time he came to it was already too late. Draal was planted firmly inside of him and Jim could feel himself being filled with scalding-hot seed. He glanced down at his stomach again and whimpered when he saw that the bulge had stretched out even further, stretch marks already spread out along the edges.

He looked down at Draal to find him dazed and purring almost inaudibly. "Draal," he panted. Now that Draal was 'ever-so-slightly' shifting all of his insides, Jim was finding it a little more difficult to breathe. The troll slowly started to open his eyes before seeming to suddenly snap awake.

"Trollhunter!" he gasped as he started trying to pull Jim off of his length. The boy whimpered and pushed at Draal's hands as he tried to shift his hips. "W-wait! You can't just pull me off!" He sucked in as much air as he could manage, trying to catch his breath as he continued. "H-How long does it take for it to go down?"

Draal's face was quickly turning a deep shade of violet as he stopped tugging on the boy, letting his hands move to rest on his delicate thighs. "Well... It's been a few decades since I last knotted anyone.. It could take hours," the troll eventually muttered.

Jim's face flushed. Hours? He had no idea as to when his mother would be home. They didn't have hours. "There has to be some way to speed this up," Jim huffed, biting his lip as he thought, "maybe we could go take a cold shower?" Draal raised a brow questioningly. "L-look, it's not some sort of troll-magic or whatever, but cold water normally helps to get mine down, so..."

Draal rolled his eyes and carefully stood up, keeping a hand under Jim's back to support him. The boy gasped as Draal stood. He tried to sit up and cling to the troll, their new position making him a little nauseas. The troll watched him as he carefully climbed the stairs and made his way to the upstairs bathroom.

"Are you alright, trollhunter?" he asked as he started making his way up the second set of stairs. Jim nodded and whimpered softly as he gripped at Draal's shoulders. "Y-yeah... It just feels really awkward," he mumbled.

The troll could hardly fit in the small bathroom, especially with the trollhunter stuck on him like this. Jim glanced over his shoulder as Draal climbed into the tub and sat down. "Okay.. Now turn the blue faucet so the water will come on.." Draal nodded and did as he was told.

Jim gasped and tensed when the water hit his back, making Draal give a low growl as he tightened around him. "S-sorry Draal.. It just sort of startled me." "You knew I was turning the water on," the troll growled as he shifted his hips to try to get more comfortable. It didn't help in the slightest, of course. "Well it's cold! People's skin is more sensitive than your rock.. I knew it was coming, but that doesn't mean I was ready.."

Draal grumbled a few of what Jim could assume to be troll-swears under his breath before he finally settled. "How long is it going to take for you to relax, trollhunter? It was pleasant before, but now it feels like you're crushing me," he huffed, placing his hands under Jim before giving a lazy attempt at spreading him open.

The boy blushed and tried to relax his body and get accustomed to the cold as quickly as his body could manage. "You're the one with the knot.. It feels like I'm about to pop every time you move," he retorted. Jim very well knew that Draal's knot hadn't even started to go down, but he decided to reach back and try to feel for it anyway.

Draal gave a soft chuff as Jim's hand brushed against the flesh under his knot. He quickly grabbed the trollhunter's hand and let out a low growl. "Do you want to be stuck like this for even longer? Don't go touching things like that." Jim could feel his face heating up. He'd sort of just assumed that after the knot was just his pelvis, but apparently there was even more length beneath it. How insanely massive did he have to be?

The pair sat under the running water for at least a good half hour before Draal gave a low grumble and reached up to turn the water off. "This isn't working and I'm tired of sitting here," the troll growled when he saw the confused look on Jim's face. "Well then what do you think we should do?" Jim huffed in response, clinging to Draal again as he started to climb out of the tub.

The troll shrugged and carefully made his way out of the bathroom. "Perhaps we could..." He glanced around as he started to descend the stairs, trying to think of something to do. "Ah. We could eat." Jim raised a brow. That idea made no sense whatsoever. "Why would we do that?" Jim sighed. Honestly, he had to admit that he could probably use a bite to eat, but he wasn't sure how well he could keep anything down with Draal currently rearranging his insides.

The troll shrugged as he lumbered into the kitchen. He was quick to start rummaging through the cabinets and the refrigerator, grabbing a few things that he'd seen Jim eat and handing them to him. "I was thinking that maybe eating could help us relax.. Because feasting together with your comrades is a way of calming yourselves after a battle," Draal explained as he dumped the trashcan out. Jim had no idea as to what he was looking for, but he was hoping he wouldn't drag out anything disgusting to eat right in front of his face.

Draal eventually settled on stuffing old food wrappers in his mouth. He sat on the floor beside the pile of trash, crossing his legs to let Jim sit in a make-shift nest while he ate his random fruits and snacks. Jim gave a soft sigh as he handed Draal his poptart wrapper. At least he wasn't eating week-old socks in front of him.

Jim cringed slightly at the thought, making Draal give another growl as he tensed around him once again. "Sorry. Sorry.. Just thinking about the gross stuff you're normally shoving in your mouth." Draal huffed and poked a finger into Jim's poptart. "Well, trollhunter, is this not disgusting?"

Jim scoffed at his now-ruined poptart. "It is now that you touched it with your nasty trash hands!" he scolded, tossing the soiled pastry onto the trash pile. Draal rolled his eyes and grabbed an orange peel to scarf down. "You're so dramatic. There isn't even anything in this waste bin that should make you sick."

Jim raised a brow questioningly as Draal promptly stuffed a day-old and still soggy steak package into his mouth. He was sure Draal wouldn't understand the concept of harmful bacteria without a lengthy explanation, so he decided to just drop it, but at this point he'd already lost what little appetite he had. He sat and watched Draal consume the entire pile of trash, save for the poptart, before the troll gave a soft groan and decided to stand.

He looked Jim over for a moment before wrapping his hands around his waist and gently tugging him. He stopped when Jim whimpered and held his wrists. "Still no use?" the troll grumbled. The trollhunter nodded. "Maybe we should just... l-lie down?" Jim suggested, giving a hopeful look up at the troll.

"That would at least be the most comfortable way to pass the time," Draal agreed. He quickly started carrying Jim back up the stairs and into his bedroom. "Don't forget to lock the door.. If Mom comes back before we can wake up and get separated then I at least don't want her to walk in on us." The troll nodded and carefully locked the door before turning to go to the bed.

Draal looked the bed over then glanced at Jim. He awkwardly climbed onto the bed and laid on his side, trying his best not to cut the mattress with his spikes. Jim rested his head on Draal's bicep and put his hands to his chest. He gave a comfortable sigh as he snuggled up to Draal. The troll raised a brow at the affectionate display before he hesitantly wrapped his free arm around Jim's waist and held him against him.

It didn't take long for the pair to fall asleep, but it was well past midnight when the sound of a car pulling into the driveway finally woke them up. Jim was the first to wake up, quickly sitting up before Draal groaned and pulled him back down. "Where are you going? I'm comfortable like this," the groggy troll muttered.

"Draal, my mom is home! You need to hide and I need to get dressed!" Jim whispered, thankful that he wasn't attached to Draal anymore and was able to pull away. Draal seemed to wake up rather quickly as he fell out of the bed and looked around. "Where am I supposed to hide?" he huffed, opening the closet to see if he could fit inside.

Jim gave a soft whine as he thought. He limped himself over to the dresser to grab some pajamas and looked around. "Well.. It's past midnight, so-" The boy gasped as he heard the front door. "She's only going to want to check on me, so just unlock the door, stand behind it, and pray that she doesn't come in!"

Jim quickly pulled on his pajama bottoms and dragged the shirt over his head as he rushed to get back into bed. Draal did exactly as he was told, straightening his back as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The boy gave a soft whine when he laid down only to find that his blanket was still in the basement. He looked at Draal, but quickly laid down anyway when he heard the door. Maybe she wouldn't notice.

"Jim?" his mother whispered as she cracked open the door. She raised a brow when she saw that he was uncovered on his bed. "Jim, where's your blanket?" she asked in a slightly louder tone. Jim groaned softly as he rolled over.

"I was hot," he muttered, doing his best to sound like he'd just been woken up, "it's on the floor.." He lazily waved his hand to the other side of his bed. Barbara didn't seem too convinced, but why would he lie about something so stupid? "Well.. Okay... I'll turn the a.c. up a bit then.. Goodnight." And with that, she was gone.

Draal and Jim both sighed as they heard her walk away. "Thank God she didn't want to kiss me goodnight," Jim muttered, sitting up to look at Draal. The troll nodded and walked back over to the bed. "I should wait for her to fall asleep before I go back to the basement," he breathed as he looked the trollhunter over, "could we.. lie down together again? Just for a few more hours.."

Jim smiled, blushing slightly as he moved over to let Draal lie down beside him. The troll purred quietly as he climbed back into the bed and wrapped his arms around his new mate. "Goodnight, Draal." "Goodnight, trollhunter."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here it is! The Aaarrrggh/Toby chapter! I was gonna post it on the morning of the 25th, but it wasn't quite done and I was too busy binging on the new season, so instead you get this at 2 a.m. the day after the release... And because it's 2 a.m. I'm gonna go ahead and apologize if the end (or a lot of the chapter) looks like it was written by someone who's running on half an hour of sleep. That's because it was. This was really just a smut chapter anyway, even more so than the rest of the fic.. But anyway, this chapter is set at the same time as the end of chapter 2. Hope you guys like it ^u^

Toby groaned as he came home from school and tossed his bag on the bed. "Stupid trollflu.. Can't hang out with Jim... I can't even go to Troll Market.." He huffed and flopped face down onto his bed, joining his bag until it inevitably slipped onto the floor.

He just laid like that for a short while until he heard a creak from the door. Aaarrrggh's ears perked slightly as if he was surprised to see Toby already home. "Hey! Wingman!" Toby chuckled and climbed out of the bed to go see Aaarrrggh. "How did you even get here? The sun doesn't go down for like another two hours."

"Basement," Aaarrrggh answered before leaning down to take a sniff at the boy. Toby just grinned and took his troll friend by the hand to lead him over to the tv. "Well since you're here and Jim is sick why don't we play some-.. Wait a second.."

Toby raised a brow as he looked Aaarrrggh over. "Jim said everyone in Troll Market had the trollflu," he questioned as he took a step back from his pal. Aaarrrggh tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Troll.. flu? Uuhh.. Nope.. Never heard of it." Aaarrrggh shook his head and smiled as he went the rest of the way to the tv and sat down.

Toby's brows knit in confusion as he went to sit beside Aaarrrggh. Why would Jim lie to keep him and Claire out of Troll Market? He started to pick up his controller, Aaarrrggh already loading up the game. "So.. Is everything okay down there?"

Aaarrrggh nodded and gave a quiet purr as he glanced down at Toby. "Everything fine... Why?" Toby just shrugged and reached to rub the back of his neck. "Well it's just that Jim was acting funny today... He told me and Claire to stay away from Troll Market for a while."

Aaarrrggh paused for a moment before he turned to look at the screen again. "Jim... in heat," he muttered. Now Toby was more confused than ever. "He what? That's ridiculous. People don't go into heat," the boy chuckled, assuming his friend was just joking with him.

After an assuring silent glance from Aaarrrggh it was clear to Toby that he wasn't joking. "Wha- Since when did- H-How is that possible?" Toby asked. Aaarrrggh just shrugged and glanced down at Toby again. "Dunno.. Smells nice though," he gave a slight nod at the thought before he leaned down to give Toby a sniff, "Mhmm.. You smell like Jim.."

Toby blushed and started to get up. "Wooah! No way! I'm not going into some freaky troll-heat!" he whined. Aaarrrggh purred softly as he watched Toby. "No heat.. You just smell like Jim," he explained, sitting up so that he could sniff at him again.

Toby's face was slowly growing hotter as he allowed Aaarrrggh to sniff him. "Oh.. Well then uh.. I guess if you just like this smell then you can keep going," he mumbled as he started to sit back down. Aaarrrggh happily took the invitation, purr growing louder as he started to nuzzle against Toby's shirt.

Toby was used to Aaarrrggh's displays of affection and he was used to him trying to sniff him, so he didn't think much of it as the massive troll pressed his nose into his stomach. He just ran his fingers through the tufts of green fur on the back of Aaarrrggh's neck while Aaarrrggh inhaled his scent and gave long purrs and soft chuffs.

It wasn't until Aaarrrggh started pressing him down against the floor that Toby started to regret his decision. "Woah buddy.. Y-you're getting kind of rough, don't you think?" he asked as he pat one of his thick horns. Aaarrrggh paused for a moment, glancing up at Toby with those big puppy dog eyes. He knew Toby just couldn't say no to that face.

"Okay! Okay! Just.. maybe tone it down a bit?" Toby suggested, looking himself and the troll over. Aaarrrggh simply smiled and went back to nuzzling into Toby's stomach.

The boy slowly relaxed as he let his friend bury his face into his chubby stomach. If he were being honest he'd say it was oddly comfortable. It was just a nice amount of pressure and it gave him a warm, though mildly nervous, feeling. But then he started to notice the glowing coming from between the crevices in Aaarrrggh's stone.

Toby gave a nervous whine and started to gently push at Aaarrrggh to get his attention. The troll didn't seem to notice as he opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to the boy's sweater vest. Toby gave a surprised yip at that, which seemed to get Aaarrrggh's attention.

The troll's ears perked for a split second before he gave Toby those pleading eyes again. "No way! Th-That's too far Aaarrrggh!" the boy whimpered as he started to pull himself out from under the hulking body above him.

Aaarrrggh gave a low whine as he sat up a bit and pressed his hips down against Toby's calf. The boy gasped, pausing in shock from the damp feeling soaking into his pants. "Wingman.. Please," Aaarrrggh huffed as he leaned back over his tiny friend.

Toby whimpered and finally worked up the courage to glance down at what was pressing against his leg. He could nearly hear his heart pounding in his ears as he saw Aaarrrggh's tip starting to poke out from a crevice in his pelvis. Toby had been wondering how troll anatomy worked, but he really hadn't expected or hoped for a first-hand encounter.

He just stared down at it for a short while until a low whine from Aaarrrggh brought his attention back up to his friend's face. There were those puppy eyes again, but this time they were heavily lidded, pupils dilated, and ears laid back to give what was likely the most desperate look Toby was ever going to see. "O-okay," he timidly agreed.

Aaarrrggh perked up for a moment until Toby started trying to get up again. He hesitantly moved to let the boy get up, looking at him in confusion. "Just... J-just let me get comfortable, okay?" Toby explained as he went to his bed and sat down. Aaarrrggh nodded and quickly followed him over, sitting on the floor to put his head in Toby's lap.

Aaarrrggh quickly went back to nuzzling into Toby's stomach as soon as Toby rested his hands on his head. It was only a moment before he started lapping at the fabric again. This made Toby whine at the wet and sticky feeling of his shirt, but he knew he couldn't tell Aaarrrggh to stop now.

The troll gently licked and sucked at the cloth until it was thoroughly soaked. He gave a soft chuff as he moved his head down to find a new place to sniff at. Toby whimpered and moved his hands to grip Aaarrrggh's horns as the troll's nose started to press between his legs.

"Aaarrrggh," he mewled, wincing softly as the troll started nuzzling into his groin. This situation was quickly getting out of hand. He sat up in a failed attempt to pull away, but that only got Aaarrrggh to nuzzle further into him, pushing Toby onto his face.

Aaarrrggh's purrs slowly grew louder as he started to roll his tongue over Toby's groin. The boy whimpered and gripped at his friend's horns, biting his lip to try to keep quiet. He closed his eyes and hesitantly started to shift his hips against his tongue. He knew he couldn't fight it or stop it, and he was secretly rather enjoying the feeling, so he decided to just roll with it.

When Aaarrrggh noticed Toby moving his hips, he gave a chuff and sat up to push him back down into the bed. Toby gave a soft whine and looked Aaarrrggh over in concern. Aaarrrggh just continued to lap at his tiny friend's groin as his hands moved to start pulling his pants off.

The boy's heart was racing as he hesitantly moved his legs to help Aaarrrggh remove his pants and boxers. 'They were going to get ruined anyway' is what Toby would tell himself later to justify letting his friend strip him down. Once Toby's pants were on the floor, Aaarrrggh quickly got back to work on licking up his little buddy's length.

Aaarrrggh's tongue easily engulfed Toby's cock as his hands started gently sliding his shirt up. The boy shuddered and laid back on the bed, giving a low whine as the troll's thumbs brushed over his nipples. Aaarrrggh's ears perked at that before he quickly started pressing down on the little nubs.

Toby bit his lip and squirmed under Aaarrrggh's hands, reaching down to grip at his thumbs. "Aaarrrggh.. C-cut it out.. That's too much," he whimpered, tensing as he felt Aaarrrggh's tongue slipping down from his length. He gasped when he felt that large tongue sliding over his hole and promptly started trying to sit up again.

"Aaarrrggh seriously.. Quit," Toby whined. Aaarrrggh finally paused and looked up at his companion before slowly standing up to reveal his length. Toby glanced down, covering his mouth to try to conceal his gasp as he looked over Aaarrrggh's girth.

It was smooth and a deep green... and certainly more than enough to tear Toby in two. "Wingman," Aaarrrggh huffed as he leaned over to press his length against Toby's exposed stomach. The boy winced at the sudden wet heat that easily covered from his groin to his mid-stomach.

After a moment of looking between Aaarrrggh's massive cock and his sweet, pleading face, Toby gave a soft whine and sat up to take his shirt off. "I-I'll help you out, but you seriously owe me after this, you understand?" he muttered, pulling himself out from under Aaarrrggh.

The troll nodded, ears perking up as he watched Toby roll over and get on his knees. He hesitantly started to press his length against his small friend's rear, but raised a brow when Toby started to reach back to stop him. "You can't actually put it in!" the boy nearly shouted, "J-just... Put it between my legs." Toby would never admit it even if Aaarrrggh did, for some reason, ask, but this was just something he'd seen in a Gun Robot fan comic. He wasn't sure if it would really feel good for either of them.

Aaarrrggh looked Toby over for a moment before sliding his length down until he could press it between his thighs. Luckily for both of them, Toby's idea was working. Toby could feel it as Aaarrrggh's length started sliding against his own. He leaned down, pressing his chest to the bed to let Aaarrrggh grind against his stomach.

The troll gave a low, rumbling purr as his hands moved to slide up his friend's sides until his fingers found his nipples again. Toby whimpered at that, hips instinctively jerking forward to grind down against Aaarrrggh as the troll's rough fingers rubbed at his tender nipples.

"A-Aaarrrggh," he mewled before shoving his face in the sheets to hide his embarrassment. The troll simply purred and leaned over the boy, encasing him in his massive form as he started to thrust against his soft stomach.

Toby gripped the sheets and bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as Aaarrrggh toyed with him. It nearly felt like he was being fucked for real. He could feel Aaarrrggh's stone pressing against his ass every time he pushed back between his thighs and Aaarrrggh was so tightly wrapped around him it was nearly suffocating, but that wasn't why Toby was feeling so lightheaded.

Toby buried his face in the sheets as he felt himself inching closer and closer to release. Honestly, he was surprised he'd made it as far as he did. "Aaarrrggh.. O-oh man... A-Aaarrrggh I'm-"

"Toby pie! Is everything okay up there? I hope you're not having a fight with Arthur-San!" Toby could all but feel his soul escape his body at the sound of his Nana's voice. Of all the things for her to hear..

"We're fine, Nana!" he called down, scrambling to think of an excuse, "He's just.. H-He's showing me some of his sumo moves!" Aaarrrggh purred as he curled himself in even more to nuzzle into Toby's hair. "Okay... Well you two hurry and finish! Dinner is almost ready!" Nana called back after a moment of listening to the entire ceiling creak. Anyone else would have known in an instant that something was up, but luckily for Toby his Nana was likely the most innocent woman alive.

Toby gave a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin his Nana never actually checked on him. Aaarrrggh didn't seem to have even noticed that they were nearly caught. He'd been continuously rutting himself between Toby's legs the entire time and was still steadily picking up his pace.

"Aaarrrggh, buddy, y-you need to slow down a bit.. We just almost got-" Toby blushed when he felt a wet knot pressing against the backs of his thighs. He wanted to just catch a glimpse of it, but even if he could crane his neck around to see it Aaarrrggh's fur would likely get in the way.

Aaarrrggh gave a low chuff as he slid that knot up the back of his friend's thighs. "Almost done," he rumbled, hands slipping back to hold Toby's hips in place. The boy shuddered as he felt that knot press between his legs.

He tried to sit up to look under himself at it, but Aaarrrggh moved his hand to keep the side of Toby's face gently pressed into the mattress. "Aa-Aaarrrggh.. I'm just curious... I-I want to-" Toby winced sharply as he realised why Aaarrrggh wouldn't let him look down the barrel of his shotgun.

Aaarrrggh's seed was scorching hot as it covered Toby's stomach and most of the sheets under him. Toby squirmed at the heat as Aaarrrggh gave a few final thrusts before eventually releasing the boy under him. The boy quickly climbed out of the literal puddle of cum he was lying in before looking at Aaarrrggh.

The troll was purring loudly as he relaxed to his knees on the floor beside the bed. "Thanks.. Wingman," he huffed, smiling up at Toby, "Felt.. soft." His hand reached up to try to poke at his chubby friend's stomach, but the boy timidly inched away.

"D-Don't forget you owe me for that," Toby whimpered as he tried to get up from his bed. Aaarrrggh chuckled at the shaky way Toby was moving. He carefully picked Toby up and turned to sit with his back to the bed, resting Toby in his lap. "What you want?"

The way Aaarrrggh was looking him over made Toby assume he meant something a little dirtier than just doing his laundry for a month. The boy could feel his face heating as he looked himself and the troll over. "I-I uh.. I want you to touch me.. Just.. W-Whatever you think will feel good.."

Aaarrrggh nodded, purring loudly as he wrapped his hands around Toby's waist and lifted him up to his mouth. Toby really wasn't surprised when the first thing Aaarrrggh did was lick his nipples. What was a surprise were the fingers gently spreading his cheeks apart. He tensed at the feeling, reaching a hand back to hold Aaarrrggh's first finger.

"Hmm? No?" Aaarrrggh asked, slowly lowering Toby to look him over. Toby was beat-red in embarrassment. "Well.. N-no it's just.. I-It's kinda gross isn't it?" Honestly, that was a stupid question. Literally the first night he met Aaarrrggh he'd decided to just start sucking on a toilet brush.

Aaarrrggh shook his head and smiled as he leaned down to nuzzle into Toby's hair. "You.. embarrassed," he hummed. Toby blushed and pushed Aaarrrggh back a bit. "No I'm not!" "Then it's okay," Aaarrrggh decided, lifting Toby to put him face down on the bed again.

Toby blushed as Aaarrrggh leaned over the side of the bed and started nuzzling into his ass. In Aaarrrggh's defense, Toby didn't specify at all how he wanted him to touch him. The boy shuddered as he felt that thick tongue slide over his hole. 'Maybe it won't be so bad,' he thought to himself, whimpering softly as Aaarrrggh's teeth scraped over his ass.

The troll purred as he pressed his tongue against Toby's hole, his hands moving to gently spread his cheeks apart to give him a better view. He chuckled when he heard Toby give a little whine. "Feels good?" he purred, letting one of his fingers slide over the now slicked hole.

Toby tensed slightly at the feeling of Aaarrrggh's finger. That was way too big for him to just go pushing in. "Aaarrrggh.. H-hang on.. Your fingers are way too big for that," he whimpered, reaching back to try to grab his wrist. Aaarrrggh purred as he continued to gently press his finger in until the tip finally pushed past that little ring of muscles.

Toby gasped and shifted his hips forward as Aaarrrggh continued to press his finger into him. He thought it felt like he was being fucked earlier, but with how thick Aaarrrggh's fingers were he might as well be shoving a dildo into him. "Looks fine," Aaarrrggh hummed as his finger easily pushed in to the second knuckle.

"Aaarrrggh," Toby whimpered, biting his lip as he felt Aaarrrggh's breath against his hole. The troll purred as he lapped at the skin around his finger, adding a bit more lubricant before he started pushing his finger the rest of the way into him. Oddly enough, Toby didn't feel like he was being ripped in half. It really just felt sort of tight as Aaarrrggh rolled his finger in and out of him.

Toby gave a soft moan as Aaarrrggh's finger worked him open. Just one finger alone seemed to be enough to constantly be putting pressure on his sweet spot. The troll purred as he leaned over the boy, nuzzling into the backs of his shoulders for a moment. Toby shuddered at the feeling of Aaarrrggh's cool nose being pressed into his back. It was almost too much to take in.

When he felt Aaarrrggh pulling his finger out, he gave a quiet whine. “Aaarrrggh.. Th-that was actually starting to feel nice,” he muttered. Aaarrrggh nodded and chuffed as he turned the boy onto his back. “Not done,” he hummed, pressing his finger back into him.

Toby blushed as he looked up at Aaarrrggh to see the troll watching him meticulously. Aaarrrggh looked the boy over with a slight grin before leaning down to lap at his chest. This was too much for Toby. His hands moved to grip and tug at the fur on Aaarrrggh's shoulders, but the troll didn't seem to even notice.

“A-Aaarrrggh.. Oh geez,” Toby huffed, rolling his hips down onto Aaarrrggh's finger. “Feels nice, huh?” the troll purred. Toby didn't even mind the stench of Aaarrrggh's breath as he nodded. He'd never thought he could feel so good from just his nipples and ass. Honestly, it almost made him feel like a girl to get played with like this, but oddly enough, he didn't mind.

He shuddered as he felt Aaarrrggh's teeth gently scraping at his tender nubs. “Aaarrrggh.. I-I'm uh.. Oh man,” Toby panted, biting his lip as he felt Aaarrrggh's finger pressing straight against his prostate. He whimpered and tried his best to keep from crying out as he shifted his hips. That was it. He covered his mouth with both hands and closed his eyes, tensing around Aaarrrggh's finger as he spilled his load over his stomach.

The toll just watched the boy for a few moments before sliding his tongue up his stomach to lap up some of the mess. Toby watched in what he couldn't define for himself as either disgust or arousal. He just raised a brow when Aaarrrggh looked up at him, tongue still pressed to his stomach.

“Wingman… Th-That's so nasty,” he muttered as he started to get up. Aaarrrggh shrugged and leaned down to start picking Toby's clothes up for him. “Tastier than cats,” he hummed, handing the boy his clothes so that he could get dressed. Toby could feel his face heating in embarrassment as he took his clothes and started trying to pull them back on.

“How about you save that appetite for the actual food Nana made?” Toby muttered, opening the door to let his friend start heading down the stairs. Aaarrrggh just gave a content chuff and nudged Toby as he went to the door. “You embarrassed,” he teased. “I am not!” Toby huffed as he followed him down the stairs. Needless to say, it was a pretty awkward family dinner that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so after about one million years of waiting and trying to finish my Camp Camp fanfic so that I could work on this one in peace, it's finally done. The Steve/Eli chapter is finally out. I hope you guys like it and I hope I can start on the troll-Jim chapter soon.

Steve was curious about what was up between Jim and Strickler on his way back to class, but he completely forgot about it as he walked in to see Eli immediately hiding his face in his notes. He hadn't really even heard what Uhl said to him as he put the note on his desk and went back to his seat. He was too busy worrying about how much of his little role-playing session Eli had heard.

It wasn't much longer before the period was over and Steve was following Eli to his locker. “H-Hey so uh,” Steve started, blushing as Eli flinched away from him. “Oh uh.. I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to peep earlier. I thought you and Jim were fighting and I was about to get Coach, but then I heard my name a-and.. Please don't shove me in the locker again. I'm not gonna say anything.” Eli’s face was a deep red as he did everything he could to keep from making eye contact with Steve.

The blonde sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to calm himself. Of course Eli had heard just about everything. Steve paused at the thought, raising a brow as he looked down at Eli. “Woah s-so uh.. How much of it did you hear? Y-You just like.. stuck around and listened?” he asked after a moment.

Eli whimpered, holding his books tight against his chest. “I-I was just curious is all.. Again, I didn't mean to peep,” he mumbled, deciding to keep his eyes down on the ground. Steve bit his lip as he glanced around to make sure no one was listening in on them before he leaned in a bit closer to Eli. “Did you like it?” he whispered cautiously, watching the little nerd in front of him for signs that he was about to run.

Eli just tensed and glanced up at Steve in surprise. “W-Well I um..” He looked away again as Steve came even closer. To anyone else it would look like Steve was hovering over him for his usual bully-interrogation, but this was a different sort of interrogation. This one was much more intimate and difficult for Eli to respond to. “I don't know.. I-I mean.. Oh jeez.. Eh.. I-It sounded like you guys were having fun until right at the end, b-but um.. I just.. I-I don't know.”

Steve stared down at Eli for another moment before swallowing down his nerves. “W-Well uh.. Do you wanna try it out some time?” He watched as Eli’s nails started digging into his math book, those wide eyes glancing up at him once more. “I-I'm sorry? Y-You want to do… t-that.. with me? I-I don't know, Steve.. I uh-” Eli tensed even more as Steve stood up straight and let out a soft huff.

“W-Whatever.. If you want to then uh-” Steve reached over Eli to grab a pen out of his locker, taking one of his shakey little hands to write his address on. “I-If you want to then just come over after school.. My mom has a date tonight, so we’ll have the house to ourselves.” Steve didn't wait for Eli to respond. He just immediately pulled away and started heading to gym.

The whole rest of the school day Steve was on edge. He was wondering what all Eli had heard and if he'd actually come over. For God’s sake he was wondering if Eli Pepperjack of all people was thinking less of him. ‘Man that would be low,’ he thought to himself, waiting for math to be over so he could hop on his vespa and go take the longest shower ever.

His mom was already out when he got home. At least he wouldn't have to deal with her and Coach Lawrence making him feel even more uncomfortable. After a quick un-toasted pop-tart snack, he went to his room and tossed his stuff on the floor before going to shower.

In the shower he started thinking about what he'd do if Eli really did show up. Surely he couldn't just strip him down and put it in, could he? That was something he'd have to look up. He started thinking about the cute, embarrassed look Eli would have when he came in and how easy it would be to literally sweep him off his feet and carry him to his room.

He bit his lip as he thought about pinning him down to the bed and kissing him and- Okay it's time for a cold shower. He didn't want to waste his energy on a thought just yet. There was still time for him to come over. He shuddered as he turned the water on cold and quickly finished washing up before he went to his room.

He spent the next hour sitting on his bed and scrolling through Google for tips (and maybe a video or two) on what he was supposed to do. ‘Well I don't have lube or condoms,’ he thought. He knew he could ditch the condoms, but what was he supposed to use for lube? That was the next thing he was going to have to look up, but just as he was about to type it in he heard the doorbell buzz.

He scrambled out of his bed, straightened the tank top and basketball shorts he called pajamas, and hurried to the door. When he threw the door open, Eli gasped and took a step back with a quiet little whimper. “H-Hey Steve,” he muttered, looking up at the jock with a timid smile. Steve blushed as he looked him over. The little nerd had freaking alien-print pajama pants and a long-sleeved top to match. How cute can a scrawny dork get?

“C-Can I come in now, Steve? The bag my mom made me pack is pretty heavy,” Eli whined after a moment. “O-Oh yeah! Totally! Come on in,” Steve yipped as he reached down to take the duffle bag out of Eli’s hand. Eli quickly handed the bag over and followed Steve into the house. “So you're staying the night?” Steve asked, letting Eli follow him as he brought his bag to his room.

“Oh uh.. D-Did you not want me to? I can call my mom and-” “No Eli it's fine,” Steve chuckled, grinning as he went over to Eli and rested his hands on his hips, “that means we can do this as long as we want.” He started to lean in to kiss Eli, but paused as he whimpered and shied away from him. “O-Oh jeez Steve.. I-I know what you invited me over for, but isn't this a little fast?” Eli muttered, glancing up at Steve.

The jock blushed and awkwardly took a step back. “Oh uh.. Sure. Yeah.. Well uh..” He thought for a second. Okay. Maybe just make it like a date night and work up to the action. “How about we watch a movie? Your pick,” Steve suggested as he started walking out of his room. Eli smiled a bit, nodding as he followed. “Yeah. That sounds nice.. What kind of movies do you have?” Steve smiled and pointed to a shelf by the living room tv. “You can pick something out while I make the popcorn.”

Eli nodded and quickly went over to the shelf. He only had to look for a minute before he found something to watch. “Woah! You have Gun Robot 3?” he called, looking toward the kitchen. Steve chuckled as he shut the microwave door to start the popcorn. “Yeah! It's the best one!” he responded as he walked back to the living room. Eli was smiling excitedly as he held it. “My mom won't let me watch it.. She says it's too violent.” Steve chuckled and took the DVD. “Don't worry. I won't tell her,” he hummed as he went to put it in. “Make yourself comfortable, Eli. I'll be right back.” And with that he went back to the kitchen to get the popcorn.

“You want anything to drink? We've got some soda and uh… Y'know like water and stuff,” Steve called, dumping the popcorn out into a bowl. “Just water is fine,” Eli responded as he found himself a spot on the couch. Steve got himself a soda and grabbed a water bottle for Eli, basically juggling the popcorn and drinks as he made his way back to the couch. ‘Looks like he wants to sit on opposite ends of the couch,’ he thought when he saw Eli curled up next to the armrest, ‘well if he wants popcorn he's gonna have to sit by me.’

Steve handed Eli the water bottle and sat on the other end of the couch, popcorn bowl resting on his lap. He saw Eli give him a curious look, but he should've known he wasn't going to say anything. He just had to sit back and watch as the movie started. It didn't take long for Steve to realize why Eli’s mom said the movie was too violent for him. He jumped and hid his face at just about every explosion. Steve watched him do it a couple of times before he started to get an idea.

“Hey Eli.. Y'know.. If you're getting scared you can come sit by me instead of turning around to hide your face in the back of the couch,” he suggested, patting the seat beside him. Eli blushed as he looked over before he hesitantly moved to go curl up next to Steve. The jock grinned, carefully wrapping his arm around Eli’s waist as he went back to watching the movie.

Eli was tense at first, but as soon as there was another big explosion he was quick to hide his face in Steve's chest, clinging to him until he felt like he could look at the tv again. Steve blushed a bit at that as he looked down at Eli. ‘How the hell is he so cute?’ he thought, gently moving his hand to pat his back. He really wanted to touch him, but he knew that if he tried right now then he’d just run him off. He knew there was a romantic scene coming up at the end of the movie, so he thought he could try to get things started then.

They sat there for another 30 or so minutes of switching between sitting comfortably and having Eli clinging to Steve for dear life before they finally got to the last few scenes. Steve looked down at Eli again, holding back a chuckle when he saw how wrapped up in the love scene he was. “Eli,” he whispered, trying to get his attention as he let his hand rest on his hip. Eli blinked a few times before glancing over at Steve. “What?” he whispered back, his eyes widening as Steve leaned in.

“Is it okay now?” Steve was hardly asking him so much as he was just trying to tease. Eli shuddered as he felt Steve's breath on his lips, giving a little whine as he closed his eyes. “Y-Yeah..” The jock didn't waste a moment as he pressed his lips to Eli’s, putting the popcorn bowl on the side table before he turned to try to face him better. Eli whimpered at first, but slowly started trying to relax. This is what he came over for in the first place, isn't it?

Eli opened his eyes again in surprise as Steve's hands moved to hold his waist, gently pushing him to lie down on the couch. “M-mmn S-Steve,” he whimpered as he pulled away. Steve was already getting more than just a little excited and Eli could see it from a mile away. “Yeah Eli?” he cooed, trying to press a few kisses along Eli's neck and jaw. Eli shuddered at that, moving his hands to try to push Steve back. “W-We're still on the couch.. I-In the middle of your living room..”

Steve paused, biting his lip as he looked him over. He knew his mom normally came home from her dates at around midnight, so he knew they could do this on the couch, but he understood why Eli was uncomfortable. “Well then let's just take it to my room,” he suggested, not giving Eli a second to respond before he picked him up and started carrying him back to his room.

Eli whimpered as he was rather unceremoniously tossed onto the bed. “Sorry Eli. I'm just really excited,” Steve huffed, quickly climbing onto the bed. Eli started to sit up, but was almost immediately pinned back down to the bed as Steve climbed over to kiss him again. He started to give a whine, but when he parted his lips Steve promptly stuck his tongue in his mouth. The brunette squirmed under the jock, tensing as he felt one of his big hands sliding down his stomach.

Eli brought his legs together as Steve's hand slipped down to start palming at his length through his pajamas. The jock finally broke the kiss, panting softly as he looked down at the trembling little nerd. He took in the deep red that was on his cheeks and the way he would tilt his head to the side and open his mouth to give little mewls as he pressed his hand into his groin. “Holy crap.. You're so freaking cute, Eli,” he huffed, leaning in to start kissing at his neck.

Eli whimpered as he shifted his hips and reached up to grip at Steve's shoulders. “S-Steve,” he whimpered, voice cracking as Steve's hands moved to start pulling his pajama bottoms down. Steve really didn't want to wait to get him ready, but he knew they wouldn't be able to do it if he didn't. He still didn't have any lube, so as he looked down at Eli he decided to just do what he'd seen in one of the videos.

“Eli uh.. C-Could you like.. lay on your stomach for me?” Steve asked after a moment of looking him over. Eli bit his lip, but quickly nodded and did as he was told. “L-Like this, Steve?” he squeaked, looking over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around one of Steve's pillows. Steve swallowed his nerves as he looked Eli over once more and nodded. ‘We're really about to do this, huh?’ he thought to himself as he pulled Eli’s pajama bottoms down until his pale little ass was sticking out.

Eli whimpered and closed his eyes again, clinging to the pillow in his arms as Steve's thumbs spread him open. Steve looked down at the little pink hole for a moment before he hesitantly leaned down to press his tongue to it. The brunette gasped and tensed as he felt Steve's tongue start to slide over his entrance. Steve could immediately feel how tense Eli was, but since he didn't say anything he decided to keep going.

He opened his mouth a bit more to flatten his tongue over his hole as his hands gently kneaded the soft skin under them. When he heard Eli give a needy little whine, he couldn't help but to groan. He was so ready to just put it in, but he knew it was too early. He just pressed his tongue harder against his entrance, trying to get it as slicked as he could before he finally sat up. Eli whimpered as Steve pulled away, hesitantly glancing over his shoulder at him again.

Steve watched Eli as he licked his first two fingers, getting them dripping wet before he started pressing his middle finger into him. Eli whined and tensed at the intrusion as he hid his face in the pillow again. Steve just had to slowly work his finger in before he started to carefully pump it in and out. After a moment he leaned down to kiss at the back of Eli’s neck. He read that there was supposed to be a little lump somewhere that would make him feel good, so he started trying to feel around for that.

Eli continued to squirm and whimper under Steve. “O-oh jeez Steve.. It.. I-It feels weird,” he whined, muffling himself with the pillow. Steve kept trying to find that spot, sitting up a bit to concentrate. “Just give me a minute, Eli.. I'm trying to make it better..” It took him another couple of seconds, but he eventually felt his finger slide over something. Eli tensed when his finger slid over it, so that had to have been it, right?

Steve bit his lip as he started rubbing his finger over that spot, giving a nearly silent sigh of relief when Eli started to give little mewls. “Is that better?” he asked as he leaned back down to whisper in Eli’s ear. The brunette nodded, letting out a soft whine as Steve pushed his finger against that spot just a little harder. Steve couldn't help but to grin as he started slowly pushing another finger into him. Eli whimpered at that, but Steve kept rubbing that spot to try to keep him calm.

He started to gently pump his fingers in and out, doing his best to keep rubbing that spot. Eli continued to shift his hips under him as he gave little sounds that varied between whiny moans and mildly pained whimpers. “We’re almost done, Eli.. I just need to open you up a little more,” Steve breathed, getting a little more harsh with his fingering. He couldn't begin to describe how ready he was to just put it in. Every time he heard Eli let out one of those whiny little moans or whimper out his name he could feel his cock twitch under his shorts.

It wasn't long before he started trying to spread his fingers apart, making Eli's whimpers grow even louder. He knew that the sound meant he was pushing him too hard, but he'd be lying if he said that it didn't turn him on to hear that breathy little noise. He couldn't stand it anymore. He quickly pulled his length out of his shorts as his fingers slipped out of Eli. The jock looked down at him one more time before he spit in his hand and started stroking his length. He could see Eli cringe at the sound, but he knew he hadn't opened him up enough and he was going to need a bit more lube.

He straddled the backs of Eli’s thighs, giving his length a few more strokes before he moved his hands to hold his hips. “Get ready Eli,” he huffed, grinding his length against his ass for a moment before he spread him open. Eli whimpered when Steve's tip started to press against his hole. Steve just watched, biting his lip as the head of his cock finally pushed into him. He had to wait there for a moment both to let Eli adjust and because he knew he wouldn't last if he put another inch into him. Eli whined, both tensing and trying to relax around the jock.

“S-Steve,” he whimpered, trying to shift his hips to find a more comfortable angle. Steve couldn't help but to moan as he slowly started pushing his hips forward. “Ah.. Sorry Eli.. You're just so freaking hot right now,” he huffed. Eli continued to give muffled whines and whimpers as he buried his face even further into the pillow. Steve just kept slowly pushing forward until his hips pressed against Eli's ass. At that point he finally stopped to let him adjust.

Steve waited for a moment, just enjoying the tight feeling around him until he noticed that Eli’s whines sounded a little off. “Eli.. Are you-” He gently took him by the shoulder to get him to look over at him, biting his lip when he saw little wet spots on the sheet. “-crying.. Jeez Eli you could have said something..” He slowly pulled out and climbed off of Eli before picking him up to put him on his lap. Eli was still clinging to the pillow as Steve held him.

“I-I'm sorry, Steve.. It was just too much,” he mumbled, whimpering as Steve pulled the pillow out of his arms. The jock sighed as he took Eli’s glasses off so he could wipe his cheeks. His glasses were getting pretty bent out of place anyway. “It's fine.. I just got too excited,” Steve admitted, giving Eli his glasses back when he saw him squinting up at him. He gently wrapped his arms around Eli's waist as he put his glasses back on, looking him over as he tried to think of something they could do instead.

It looked like Eli was still hard, so maybe they could still both get off. “W-Well uh.. Would it be okay to try something else?” Steve asked, putting his hand on Eli’s hip. Eli looked nervous, but he hesitantly nodded. “O-Okay,” he whimpered, gasping softly as Steve moved him so that he was straddling his hips. Steve quickly leaned in to kiss him, wrapping his hand around Eli’s length. Honestly Eli was small enough for Steve's hand to engulf him, but Steve did his best to move his hand anyway.

Eli mewled softly as he held Steve's shoulders. “You really are just too freaking cute, Eli,” Steve whispered in his ear, moving his hand so he could start to stroke their cocks together. Eli gave a little whine and bit his lip as he looked at Steve. “R-Really? You think I'm cute?” he mumbled, giving another needy little whine and hiding his face in the crook of Steve's neck as his hand gently squeezed his tip. Steve chuckled and moved his free hand to gently push Eli back so that he could look at him again. “I've told you like 30 times tonight, haven't I?” he teased.

Eli gave a timid little smile as he looked up at Steve before he sat up to kiss him again. Steve was surprised at first. Who would've thought that Eli would actually want to initiate the kiss? But he wasn't about to push him away. His free arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as he started to pump his hand faster. Eli whimpered, instinctively nipping at Steve's lip before he broke the kiss. “O-Oh jeez Steve,” he mewled.

Steve gave a low groan as his hips bucked. He was getting close. “Oh fuck Eli.. Keep saying my name,” he huffed, leaning in to start kissing at his neck again. Eli whimpered and rolled his hips into Steve's hand as he gripped them even tighter. “Oh S-Steve! Ah o-oh jeez Steve,” he whined, nails digging into Steve's shoulders as he kept calling out his name.

Steve didn't last long after that. He groaned, biting down on Eli’s shoulder as he came. Eli whimpered loudly at the feeling until Steve eventually relaxed and pulled back. “Holy crap Eli,” he panted, looking him over again, “Oh.. You didn't eh..” Eli whined softly as he shifted his hips. “I-It's okay.. I'm just glad you had fun,” Eli muttered, giving another timid smile. Steve shook his head as he looked down at him. “Oh no, Eli.. I can't say that I had fun until I get to see you blow your load.”

Okay. Maybe that wasn't the hottest thing he could've said. Eli visibly cringed at the phrase ‘blow your load’.. But it was too late. He already said it. He chuckled and wrapped both arms around Eli, bringing him down with him as he laid down. Eli whimpered as they laid down, clinging to steve as he laid on his side. Steve grinned at him before leaning in to kiss him again. He gently bit down on Eli's lip as his hand moved to start pumping his tiny length again.

“Do you like this, Eli,” he hummed, kissing along his neck and jaw. Eli whimpered, nodding as he rolled his hips. “Y-Yeah Steve.. It feels really good,” he mewled, back arching as Steve's thumb pressed down on his tip. Steve chuckled and worked his kisses over to the rapidly bruising flesh on Eli's shoulder. “Hmm.. I wasn't too rough with you here, was I?” he asked, pressing a few little kisses to the now sensitive patch.

Eli shuddered at the feeling as he shook his head. “No.. I-It actually feels really good now..” Steve grinned as he continued to kiss at that spot, pumping his hand faster and faster. Eli whined as he rolled his hips into Steve's hand. “O-Oh jeez Steve..” “Are you about to cum, Eli?” Steve teased, sliding his thumb around his tip. Eli nodded, hiding his face in Steve's chest as he gave another needy whine. Steve chuckled and continued to move his hand until Eli shuddered and spilled his seed in his palm.

Steve let Eli cling to him for a few moments until the little nerd finally relaxed and started to let go of him. The jock glanced around for a moment before he decided to just wipe his hand off on his sheet. He really needed to stop doing gross stuff right in front of Eli. But Eli didn't even seem to notice this time as he slowly cuddled up to Steve.

“Sorry for pushing you so hard earlier, Eli.. You had fun though, right?” he asked after they'd gotten all snuggly. Eli nodded, looking up at Steve. “Yeah. I'm sorry that I couldn't do it.. Maybe next time we could try to do that again…” “Next time? Y-You seriously want to keep doing this with me?” Steve asked, feeling his face heating up.

Eli blushed as he gave a little shrug. “Well I-I mean… I-If you want to…” Steve quickly nodded, chuckling softly. “Heck yeah, Eli.. This was freaking great.” Eli gave a little chuckle, resting his head on Steve's shoulder. “A-Alright.. Sweet,” he sighed, closing his eyes. Steve wasn't sure how he was gonna let him know that he had a bullying-Eli specific reputation to keep up, but for now he didn't care. Right now he was just gonna go to sleep with the cutest boy in Arcadia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this fic is now officially 100% done ^u^ I got a lot of really hot/cute/neat suggestions, so I might try to make some one shots on the side later, but as for this fic, it's complete. Hope you guys like it

It was only a few months after they'd built the gyre station that Jim started to feel strange. This wasn't like his heat had been before. This felt like it was creeping in on him, slowly getting just a little worse every day. As soon as he'd realised what it was he'd gone to RotGut's to get something to hide his increasingly growing scent. Blinky knew that this time would eventually come and had already told Jim what to expect when he went into heat in this troll form, but this was different from what Blinky had described.

Blinky had told him that he would have a primal urge to mate with the first alpha he smelled, but as clearly as he could smell the intoxicating pheromones they didn't really phase him. He thought he would want to be with Claire, but not only did he know that Claire couldn't give him what he really needed but there was also the fact that Claire seemed almost distant now. Of course he understood why. She still hugged him and gave him friendly little kisses and scratched under his beard and behind his ears, but it all seemed almost as if she loved him more like a pet than an actual lover. He'd grown used to it though. It was still just as comforting to be around her as before, so he didn't mind it. Besides, there was someone else he still had his heart set on..

“C’mon kid… Draal's been outa the picture for months! Any other troll woulda-” “I'm not just any troll!” Jim snapped at the little green monster. NotEnrique had gotten accustomed to coming and going as he pleased, oddly managing to be a pretty good emotional anchor for all of the trollhunters. He was okay with keeping secrets and could take a bit of yelling without getting upset, not to mention it wasn't so awkward talking to him about desires and sex as it was with Blinky and Claire.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, ears lying back as he crawled over to sit beside Jim on the pile of blankets and pillows he called a bed, “It's just… Well y’ain’t gonna be able to satisfy yourself if y’don’t lower your standards..” Jim sighed and laid back into the soft pile. “I know but.. I mean, Draal was my mate… I just can't imagine being with someone else. Humans don't just trade off like that… A-And I know I'm not human anymore, but..” He shrugged and looked over at NotEnrique. The little changeling looked like he knew what he meant as he climbed over and laid down next to Jim's head.

“I getcha.. Must be hard gettin’ all mixed up like this. You've got the body of a troll, but it looks like you're still thinkin’ like a human..” Jim nodded and closed his eyes, giving a low whimper as he felt a wave of need rush over him. NotEnrique scooted over a bit to give him some breathing room as he tried to suppress his urges.

“Have y’tried goin’ to the Soothscryer? Maybe the ol’ dead guys could ‘show you the way’ or some business.” The little troll yipped and jumped back as Jim sat up with a sudden burst of enthusiasm. “NotEnrique, you're a genius! Draal has to be in the void! I can go to the Soothscryer and see him!” And with that, Jim was bolting out of the room to go to the newly built forge.

He rushed to the Soothscryer, not caring who or what he was knocking down and jumping over to get there. When he finally saw the relic, he lept at it and plunged his hand into the fanged opening. “Draal!” he called as soon as the room turned dark around him. “Jim..” It was a familiar voice and light, but it wasn't the troll Jim was looking for. The once-human trollhunter only graced Kanjigar with a glance before he went back to looking for his mate, rapidly growing more and more worried as he looked around in the darkness.

“Draal?” he called again as he started circling the forge. Kanjigar gave a low sigh. “Jim,” he tried again, even reaching out to him to get his attention. Jim didn't even bother looking at the fallen trollhunter as he rushed to the edge of the forge calling his mate's name repeatedly. “You see.. This is why an omega was never chosen to be the trollhunter. He’s absolutely hysterical,” Deya chimed in, seeming to get Jim’s attention.

“Hysterical?” he huffed as he glanced over at the accusing orb before finally giving his attention to Kanjigar, “Kanjigar you understand, don't you? I mean, he was only my mate, but he was your son!” Kanjigar gave a sigh and a light shrug. “Well, Jim.. I am technically reunited with him.” Jim perked up at that. “So he is here! Where is he? Why can't I see him?” he asked in, admittedly, a rather hysteric tone as he started looking around again.

Kanjigar reached out again, resting his hand on Jim’s shoulder to try to keep his attention. “He isn't here, Jim. This is a place for trollhunters and trollhunters alone.” Jim whimpered as his ears laid back. He wanted to say that Draal was a trollhunter, but he knew what Kanjigar meant. Draal never wielded the amulet, so he was never THE trollhunter.

Jim was ready to turn back; to go back to his little make-shift bed and hope that he can just hibernate through this heat. “But I have seen him. He's waiting for you in Merlin’s Tomb,” Kanjigar assured. Jim looked up at him in confusion. “So.. Am I just supposed to go to Merlin’s Tomb and uh.. Y'know..” He slid his finger over his throat with a choking sound, relaxing when Kanjigar gave a low chuckle.

“Of course not. I can't suggest for you to kill yourself, but I do believe Merlin may have something that can help.” Jim gave a disgusted look at the thought of having to go to Merlin, but if he could see Draal again, he'd do just about anything. “Okay,” he breathed, “Thanks Kanjigar.” And with that he started heading toward Merlin’s workshop.

The workshop was down pretty deep, even by most troll standards. It honestly worked out for everyone to have him a little while away from the rest of Trollmarket though. He didn't want to be too close to the trolls and none of the trolls can stand to look at him, but they still needed his magic every once in a while, so it's a win/win. Jim panted as he finally reached the entrance and gave a few harsh knocks.

“What is it?” scolded an annoyingly familiar voice just moments before the ancient wizard threw the door open, “Ah.. Trollhunter.. What do you need this time?” Merlin started walking back into his workshop, letting Jim follow close behind. “Well.. Kanjigar told me that you might have something that would let me see Draal again,” the young troll explained as he looked at all of the gems and machines Merlin had collected. “Draal? What's a ‘Draal'?” Merlin scoffed, raising a brow at the young champion.

Jim’s ears laid back as he awkwardly looked away. “H-He um.. He was my mate,” he muttered, scratching at the scruff on the side of his face, “he died while we were trying to get you out of your tomb..” “Ah,” Merlin breathed, now wide eyed as he looked Jim over, “so you, while still just a human child, took a fully grown troll as a lover?” Jim nodded, finally looking at the wizard. “Can you let me see him or not?” Merlin cleared his throat awkwardly before he started shuffling through his gems and relics.

“Well, young trollhunter.. Aren't you just ever full of surprises..” He soon pulled out what looked like a pocket-sized Soothscryer and handed it to Jim. “Now be careful with this. It can be worn down and broken if you're in the void for too long and I do not want to have to make another one,” Merlin explained, looking the trollhunter over once more. Jim could tell that he was trying to wrap his head around how he could have been with Draal, but he didn't have time to talk to him about it. He quickly took the tiny relic and started heading to the door. “Thanks Merlin! I'll see what I can do to pay you back later,” he called, finally making his way to the gyre station.

Jim barreled through Trollmarket once again as he rushed to the gyre station, whimpering when Blinky stopped him just a few leaps away from the massive machine. “Master Jim, what has gotten into you!” Blinky scolded as he held Jim by the shoulders and arms, “the trollhunter can't just tear through Trollmarket in some sort of frenzy! Someone could-” “Blinky please,” Jim panted, pulling away from him to try to go to the gyre. “Master Jim.. Where are you going?” Blinky asked, keeping a firm grip on Jim’s wrist to keep him from running off.

“I have to go to Merlin's Tomb.. I have to go see Draal,” he whimpered as he looked back at Blinky desperately. The blue troll hesitantly let go of Jim, clearly confused but not wanting to hold him back any longer. “Well.. I-I suppose we can talk about this after you come back, master Jim… Please be careful.” The young troll nodded and quickly climbed into the gyre before he turned it on to go to Merlin's Tomb.

He gripped at the controls as the gyre rocketed through the earth, barely able to watch where it was going from the force pulling at the sides of his face. Once it finally stopped, he climbed out and glanced around. This was it. Just a few more minutes until he'd be reunited with his mate. He hurried through the rooms until he finally found himself surrounded by pillars of quartz and selenite.

He only took a few steps into the room before looking down at the tiny relic in his hand. “This is it,” he breathed as he gently pushed his finger into the relic’s tiny mouth. “Jim…” The young troll perked up as he heard the familiar voice. “Draal?” He could hear himself purring as he looked up to see his mate. “Draal,” he whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes.

The large troll gave a warm smile, holding his arms open as Jim lunged at him. The trollhunter buried his face in his mate's neck as he clung to him, nuzzling into that blue light. “D-Draal I.. I-I thought I'd never be able to see you again.. I-” Jim paused as one of Draal’s massive hands moved to tilt his chin up, gently wiping at his tear-streaked cheeks. “You don't have to worry anymore, Jim. You're here now.”

Jim closed his eyes and tilted his head into Draal's hand as his mate looked him over. “You've changed quite a bit, haven't you?” Draal chucked as he let his fingers trace over Jim's jaw. The young troll blushed as he took a step back, letting Draal get a better look at his new body. “I-It was the only way to defeat Gunmar,” he admitted, worried his mate might not care for his new look.

Draal chuckled as he pulled his mate back toward him. “You look amazing, Jim,” he assured before nuzzling into the hair between his horns. Jim smiled, wrapping his arms around Draal as he nuzzled back into the crook of his neck. “I can't stay for long, Draal… Merlin says this little Soothscryer can break and he's sort of a jerk, so I don't think he'll make another one,” he eventually muttered as he looked up at his mate.

“Then I suppose we should make the best of this short time,” Draal purred, sliding his hand over Jim’s hip. The young troll shuddered at the feeling. He could already feel himself getting dizzy as another wave of need rushed over him. Draal seemed to pick up on Jim’s heat quickly as he pinned him to one of the glassy pillars. Jim purred, placing a few little kisses to Draal's jaw before he turned around and started pulling his pants down.

Draal chuckled as he took Jim by the shoulder and turned him back around. “Have you not taken a look at your own anatomy? We don't need to use that,” Draal hummed as he got down on his knees in front of Jim. The young troll looked down at him in confusion as Draal pulled his pants down for him, exposing his purple length just barely poking out of its little crevice. “What do you mean we don't need to use that? Where do you think you're-” Jim gasped as Draal put his mouth to his crevice, his tongue easily slipping inside him and pressing up into the underside of his length.

The young troll gripped at his mate's horns as Draal worked his tongue in and out of him. He was trembling as his length swelled into Draal's mouth, that skilled tongue still working into him just like it was their first time again. “O-oh fuck Draal,” he whimpered, hips bucking as he leaned back against the the pillar. Draal purred into his slicked opening as he held his hips, only giving him a few more moments of bliss before he pulled away.

Jim whimpered at the loss of his tongue, but gave a relieved sigh when it was quickly replaced with two of his thick fingers. “I can't believe Blinky didn't tell you about omega troll anatomy.. It's so much nicer than the alternative, at least on your part,” Draal breathed, wiping some of Jim's purple spunk from his mouth with his free hand. Jim tilted his head back and moaned out as Draal rolled his fingers over the underside of his length.

“You haven't been trying to use the other end, have you? I bet you can't feel a thing back there like this,” Draal teased, nuzzling into Jim's exposed neck. The young troll bit his lip, tensing around Draal's fingers as he nodded. “I-I thought it was just because I needed you,” he panted. Draal chuckled as his tongue slid up his mate’s neck. “How cute,” he hummed in his ear, slowly pulling his fingers out.

Jim shuddered as he felt Draal's spiked length pressing against his hole. “Are you ready?” the larger troll breathed, picking his mate up by the hips so he could wrap his legs around him. Jim nodded and looked up at Draal as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Yeah.. Go ahead.” Draal nodded and slowly started pressing into him, giving a low growl once his tip finally made it into the tight opening.

Jim bit down on his lip as Draal continued to slowly work his way into him. “Draal.. Y-You can go a bit faster.. I promise I can take it,” he muttered, claws digging into the spikes on Draal's shoulder as the bulky troll thrust himself in until his knot was pressing against his mate's length. “Ah.. Jim… You really are amazing,” Draal panted as he slowly started rolling his hips. The young troll whimpered and gave a few needy whines as he felt Draal's tip rocking against a ring of muscles deep inside of him. His little clusters of gems were just barely scraping into that chamber with each thrust. 

“O-Oh fuck Draal,” he whimpered, his hips rolling down to try to force him into that next opening. The bulky troll gave a low growl and started to thrust harder into his mate. Jim cried out as he tilted his head back against the wall of quartz behind him, tensing around Draal every time he felt that knot grazing his hole. It only took a few moments like this before Draal started trying to push that knot into him, pausing to roll his hips even further forward each time he would thrust into him.

Jim could feel the cluster of gems on Draal's tip working into that second opening every time he would try to push his knot in. “Draal.. O-Oh fuck j-just a little more,” he mewled, pressing himself onto Draal's knot to help him get it in. Draal gave another low growl as he gripped Jim's hips and pulled him down onto his knot. After just a few moments of pushing, the two growled as the knot was finally pushed into the slick hole.

Jim purred loudly at the feeling of Draal's tip pressing into the back of that chamber, tensing around him as he felt his mate continue to rock his hips. Draal only had to grind into him for a few moments before Jim shuddered and spilled his load over their stomachs. The bulky troll purred, giving a few final thrusts before he filled Jim's inner chamber with that scalding hot seed.

The two panted and purred as they came down from their euphoric high, pressing their foreheads together as they let themselves relax against the quartz pillar. They waited there like that in silence until Jim eventually looked at the tiny Soothscryer he'd left on the floor. “Draal… I need to go soon.. I have to take care of that little thing so I can come back,” he panted, gently sliding his hand down Draal's arm as he nuzzled against his cheek longingly.

Draal gave a soft huff, but nodded before nuzzling back into Jim's cheek. “Come back soon, Jim.. I hate not being able to be with you..” Jim nodded and held Draal's face in his hands so they could make eye contact. “I promise I'll come back as soon and as often as I can,” he assured, pressing his lips to his mate's before he let himself slip back out of the void.

He just sat on the cold floor for a few moments feeling empty without his mate inside of him. He looked around, half expecting to still see Draal with him, but of course he knew he was in the void. “Goodbye Draal,” he breathed before pulling his pants back on and grabbing the little relic. He could have sworn he felt a hand on his shoulder as he started walking out of the room, but when he looked back he was only greeted by glassy pillars.

With a deep breath, he finally pulled away from the feeling and started heading back to Trollmarket. Of course he was going to keep his promise. He just needed to learn how to make the tiny relic stronger so he could stay with his mate for as long as he wanted, no matter what it took to get to that point; even if it meant he'd have to explain to Merlin how he'd taken Draal as a mate.


End file.
